It's All in the Family
by caseymac42
Summary: Seeking solace at the beach after a difficult shift, a chance meeting changes Johnny's life forever.


**It's All in the Family**

The shift started like many others. Johnny and Chet were bickering…this time it was about the disastrous double date that they had gone out on the night before.

"Honestly Chet, how can you be so stupid?" Johnny turned and looked right at his friend.

"You're calling ME stupid, Gage? This whole double date thing was your idea." Chet was dumbstruck.

"Yeah, it was MY idea. I thought it would be fun. Lisa and Ellen seemed like they'd be great dates."

Roy's curiosity got the better of him. "Okay, I'll bite. What happened on the double date last night?"

"Whose side of the story do you want, mine or your partner's?" Chet asked sarcastically.

"Chet, just tell me what happened."

"Well, you want it from the very beginning?"

Roy shot Chet a look that told him to get on with it.

"Well, Lisa and Ellen were these two incredible chicks that we met last week. We were coming home from the Dodgers game and saw them on the shoulder of the freeway with their car…flat tire."

"So, you and Johnny fixed it for them, right?" Roy asked innocently.

**"I** fixed the flat, while your partner was turning on the so-called Gage charm. They were so grateful for the help that they agreed to go out on a date with us."

"Seems logical, so far." Roy was confused as to where exactly this story was going, but he didn't want to stop Chet for fear of setting off another argument.

Before the rest of the story could be told, the alarms sounded calling the squad out to their first run of the day.

On the way back to the station Roy tried to get Johnny to tell him the rest of the story about what had transpired on this so-called disastrous double date from the night before.

Johnny was looking out his window as he replied. "Roy, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Not talk about it?" Roy was starting to get a little exasperated. "You two brought it up…I was minding my own business until you and Chet started going at it."

"Let's just say Chester B. made us both look like idiots."

Roy had to bite his tongue in order not to voice his current thought. **No Johnny…at times you can do that all on your own**

Arriving back at the station, the two paramedics went straight for the coffee pot.

Roy poured two cups of coffee, handing one to his partner. As they sat down at the table, Chet strolled in.

"So…where were we?" Chet had a gleam in his eye as he tried to pick up the conversation from an hour and a half ago.

Johnny grew very annoyed. "Chet…drop it, okay."

"Hey wait a minute Gage, you didn't seem too quick to want to drop it before."

John looked at Chet almost menacingly and pointed his finger at him. "No more, Chet. For now on…you're on your own…no fix-ups, no double dates…no nothing."

Chet simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, have it your way Gage."

By the time the shift ended, the silly argument that Johnny and Chet had had at the beginning of the shift was long forgotten.

This particular shift had ended up being one of the roughest ones that the two paramedics had had in some time. Roy and John had lost three victims, including two children. Johnny was having an especially difficult time of it.

When Friday morning arrived, the guys were in the locker room changing to go home.

Roy was very concerned about his partner, as Johnny had been uncharacteristically quiet for most of the shift.

"You alright Johnny?" Roy asked his partner that question, already knowing what Johnny would say.

Johnny smiled weakly. "I'm okay, Pally."

"Feel like going out for some breakfast?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Can I take a rain check, Roy? I don't feel much like eating…I kinda just want to be alone right now. You can understand that, can't you?"

Roy nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I can understand that. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need some time alone. If anything comes up…I'll call you. See ya Monday morning." He closed his locker and quietly left the room.

As Johnny made his way out to his Rover, a certain curly-haired Irishman was waiting for him.

Chet was looking very contrite. "Johnny…I'm sorry about…about the stupid argument we had the other day."

John smiled weakly at his friend. "Don't worry about it Chet…it's in the past. I'm sorry too…I was out of line." Johnny paused for a moment and then added, "But even so…I think I'll secure my own dates for now."

"You'll be okay?" Chet was concerned about Johnny. He knew how difficult shifts like this were on his friends.

The paramedic was touched by his friend's genuine sense of concern. "I'll be fine, Chet…thanks for caring. I'll see ya Monday."

Roy knew that while he had his wife and kids to go home to at the end of a difficult shift, Johnny had no one at home waiting for him. To deal with his emotions after a rough shift, Johnny often went off to be alone.

Leaving the station parking lot, Johnny decided to head for the beach. While he normally would have headed for the mountains, he felt going to the beach would offer immediate comfort.

Parking his Rover, Johnny took off his shoes and walked across the sand until he found a spot close to the water.

Watching the ebb and flow of the water, Johnny let his memories of the previous shift get washed away in the surf.

He was so focused on watching the waves, that he was startled when he heard someone calling his name.

"Johnny?"

John looked up to see a very attractive young woman smiling at him. He didn't say anything at first, only sat there looking at her.

"John Gage?" The girl asked again.

Johnny quickly tried to search his memory for an idea on whom this person was. Giving up he finally nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm John Gage. How do you know my name?"

The pretty brunette smiled mysteriously. "I've known you for several years."

"How?" Johnny was confused.

"Take me out to dinner tonight and I'll tell you." She wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him, then kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Johnny. I'll be waiting for your phone call."

As she started to walk away Johnny realized that she never told him her name.

An hour later Johnny headed back to his apartment, smiling.

**I come to the beach to clear my mind, and I end up meeting a beautiful woman…and one who claims to know me. I think my luck is changing**

Entering his apartment he dropped his duffel bag on the floor and headed for the bed.

After sleeping for a few hours Johnny woke up smiling, thoughts of the attractive brunette invading his memory. Remembering the piece of paper in his pocket…the one with her phone number on it, he took it out and called her.

Nervously he dialed her number. When a voice answered, his heart beat wildly.

"Uh…hello, it's…it's John Gage." He was barely able to say his name.

"Johnny, why hello. I'm really glad you called."

John let out a small laugh. "Would you mind telling me your name? You left me not knowing who you were."

"My name is Kim…that's all you're gonna get until you take me out tonight."

"You sure are direct." Johnny wasn't used to such a forward woman.

"My address is 483 Hamilton Drive. Pick me up at 6PM…and dress casually." She hung up the phone before Johnny could say anything else.

After showering and getting dressed, he sat on the couch trying to figure out the identity of his mystery girl. Continuing to come up blank, he turned on the TV and watched until he had to leave for his date with Kim.

On the way to picking up his "date", he stopped off to get a bouquet of flowers.

Carrying the flowers with him, he made his way up the walkway and knocked on her door.

Johnny was grinning his famous lopsided smile when she answered the door.

"Come in, Johnny." Kim was so excited to see him…she had butterflies in her stomach in anticipation.

"Thanks. Wow…you look amazing." Johnny couldn't help but to continue to smile.

"So do you, Johnny."

Entering Kim's house he handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

Smiling as she took the flowers from him, she replied,"Thank you…that's very sweet. An old-fashioned guy…I like that."

Watching her as she walked away to put the flowers in a vase, he took in the sight. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse, both of which accentuated her amazing figure.

"Uh...so where are we going?" Johnny was very curious.

"Let's get in your car…and I'll tell you."

Helping Kim into the Rover, Johnny thought to himself that there was something familiar about her…especially her blue eyes.

After a pleasant conversation, but without much information being divulged, they arrived at their destination.

It was a cozy restaurant overlooking the Pacific Ocean. After placing their orders, Johnny couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"Kim…you have to tell me who you are."

Smiling coyly she responded in typical fashion. "You know my brother."

"Oh…is he a paramedic?" He immediately started to make a mental list of all the paramedics he knew.

"No. But he IS a firefighter."

"What station does he work out of?"

Laughing she responded, "Oh, this is too much fun…you'll have to wait to find out."

After a wonderful meal, Johnny and Kim went for a walk on the beach…holding hands.

Johnny looked into Kim's blue eyes, getting lost in their brilliance. "You are very beautiful. But…for anything to come of this, you have to tell me who you are."

Kim smiled mischievously. "Kelly…my last name is Kelly."

Johnny's jaw dropped open. "As in Chet Kelly?" He was shocked at her identity, but at least the mystery had finally been solved.

"The one and only."

"Kim Kelly. I…I haven't seen you in…"

"About five years, Johnny. You were at my high school graduation party."

Johnny chuckled at the memory. "The last time I saw you, you had pigtails and braces. And now…so, where've you been?"

"I went to school out East. After graduation I stayed out there for a year…and now I'm back in L.A." Kim paused for a moment deciding whether or not to make her next statement. Finally deciding that she needed to, she made her admission. "Johnny…I had such a crush on you. I used to fantasize about what it would be like to be with you."

"I'm…I'm very flattered Kim, but…" Johnny was flustered and more than a little shocked at hearing Kim's admission.

"Johnny, I'm not a little girl any more…I'm a woman."

"Yes, you certainly are."

Hugging her, he looked into her blue eyes…a lot of emotions were stirred up inside of him.

"Don't you want me?" Her face was a picture of innocence that was also mixed with hurt.

Johnny could feel his heart starting to race. "Yes, I do. But…"

"But what, Johnny?" Kim couldn't understand Johnny's dilemma or mixed emotions.

"Kim, I REALLY am flattered that you want me that way." Johnny paused trying to find the right words. "I…I don't know what you know about me…about my reputation… I assure you it's pretty exaggerated. I'm…I'm like you said when I handed you the flowers…an old-fashioned guy. I think you are a very beautiful woman…you're smart and sexy, and fun…and YES, I am really attracted to you. But if you want us to see each other…I just think we need to do this the right way."

"Johnny…I'm 23 now, I can make my own decisions."

"I'll tell you what, Kim…let's go back to your place and talk…we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Is this for MY sake…or my brother's?"

"Maybe both." Laughing, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the Rover.

Johnny laughed. "This morning…I came to the beach to clear my mind…we had a really rough shift…and I end up meeting a beautiful woman."

Returning to Kim's house, they sat on the couch and talk.

"I just got a new job, Johnny."

"That's wonderful Kim. Where will you be working?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Rampart General Hospital. I'll be working in the business office…my degree is in finance."

Johnny let out another chuckle. "Who would have thought…a Kelly with a degree in finance? That's impressive, Kim. When do you start?"

"A week from Monday."

"I guess we may be running into each other. That's the hospital me and my partner work out of." Johnny couldn't help but catch the gleam in Kim's eye.

After more conversation, Johnny leaned over and kissed her. One thing led to another and soon they were getting quite romantic on the couch.

Losing his head in the moment, Johnny stopped. "Kim…I…I better get going. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Johnny…" she called out softly.

John could see the disappointment on Kim's face, but knew this was something that he needed to think about before getting too involved with her.

"Kim…I'll call you…I promise." He kissed her one last time before leaving.

Returning home, Johnny sat on the couch replaying the last few hours in his mind.

The next morning Johnny awoke to the sound of a ringing telephone.

"Hello?" He was still groggy from having been asleep, but recognized his partner's voice.

"Hey partner. Did I wake you up?"

Johnny tried to get his bearings. "I…I guess I fell asleep on the couch. What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty. You alright?" Hearing the tiredness in Johnny's voice, he became concerned.

"I'm fine, Roy."

"How'd you like to come over for dinner? Joanne's making Stoker's spaghetti."

Johnny let out a laugh. "Tell Jo thanks for thinkin' of me…but I'm gonna have to take a pass."

"Johnny…" Roy was concerned that the events of the last shift were still having an effect on his partner.

"Roy I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. I'll see you on Monday…bright and early."

"Okay, Johnny…Monday, bright and early…I'm gonna hold you to that."

After getting off the phone, Johnny took a quick shower…thinking of Kim while doing so.

Brewing a fresh pot of coffee, he decided to give her a call.

Johnny's heart beat a little faster when he heard her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Kim answered, unsure at first who would be calling her on a Saturday morning.

"Mornin' to ya."

Kim recognized the voice immediately. "Johnny, you called." She was relieved that Johnny had called her. When he had left her the night before, she was afraid that she had scared him off.

"I said I would. I…I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I've…been thinkin'…I want you to come over."

"Johnny…does this mean what I think it does?" she asked, a smile creeping across her face.

John couldn't help but smile at Kim's tenacity…taking after her big brother.

"It MEANS…I'd like to get to know you better. My address is 4400 Adamston Boulevard, Building C, Apartment 11A."

"Got it. See you soon."

Kim arrived at Johnny's apartment an hour later. After talking for a while and a leisurely lunch made up of ham and cheese sandwiches, Johnny took a leap of faith. Taking her hand in his, he led her to his bedroom. Yes, he was old-fashioned, but he wanted to make love to her more than he had wanted to any other woman…and aware of how complicated pursuing a relationship with Kim could be, Johnny took things very slowly and gently.

After a very passionate few hours, they both fell asleep…Kim wrapped in Johnny's arms.

When 7PM rolled around, Johnny woke up to see Kim smiling at him, her blue eyes smiling too.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, Johnny."

"I'm awake, now." He replied, smiling.

After receiving another passionate kiss, Kim looked at Johnny with her blue eyes. "Reality is even better than the fantasy."

They both laughed.

"Are you going to tell Chet about us, Johnny?" Kim asked, quite curious of what Johnny's answer would be.

"He'll find out eventually, Kim. Don't worry about your brother…I'll talk to him. Hungry?"

"Starving."

They decided to get a pizza delivered. As they ate, Johnny's mind was going a mile a minute…thinking of only one thing…Kim.

After spending the whole weekend with Kim, Johnny arrived at the station bright and early on Monday morning…just like he promised Roy.

He was in the locker room changing, when Roy came in.

"Hey Partner, you feeling better?" Roy was hopeful of a positive response.

"Yeah I am, Roy. Thanks for asking."

"You really had me worried, Johnny."

"Sorry about that, Pally. I'm okay now."

"I'm glad to hear it." Roy replied with a nod.

Chet entered the locker room whistling.

"Hey fellas. How was your weekend?"

"The usual for me. Joanne had me doing all sorts of things around the house."

"How about you, Gage? Meet any girls?"

Roy looked at Chet curiously. "Girls? The way Johnny was feeling, I doubt he even left his apartment. Right, Johnny?"

Johnny smiled slightly, but tried to hide it. Deep down he couldn't help but wonder if Chet had some how found out about his date with Kim. "Yeah. I…I was at home all weekend."

Roy noticed Johnny trying to suppress a grin, but didn't say anything about it.

After roll call, the two paramedics were in the vehicle bay checking their supplies.

"I'm curious, Johnny…what was that grin about, back there?"

"What grin…where?" Johnny tried to act nonchalant.

"Don't play dumb with me, Johnny. I saw it. In the locker room after you told Chet that you stayed home all weekend…you grinned. Admittedly you tried to hide it…but *I* saw it."

"I WAS home all weekend, Roy." Johnny continued to smile.

"Something happened…something good."

"I really don't want to talk about it." said Johnny, trying to change the topic.

"Come on, Johnny. I'm your best friend."

"Look, I'll admit…something did happen over the weekend, but I can't talk about it right now."

"Johnny, don't you mean…you WON'T talk about it?"

"Can't…won't…end of story." said Johnny, continuing to grin.

Coming over to the paramedics, Chet interrupted their exchange.

"Hey, I found out something interesting over the weekend."

"Yeah, what's that Chet?" Roy asked curiously.

"My sister Kim got a job at Rampart. She'll be working in the business office."

"That's great. How old is she now?"

"Twenty-three, Roy."

"Time sure goes fast. It seems like she just graduated from high school. The family must be very proud of her."

"Yeah, we are." Chet noticed Johnny being quiet. "You remember Kim, Johnny…don't you?"

The paramedic nearly choked at the mention of her name. This conversation was starting to hit a little too close to home and he wasn't ready to go there with Chet just yet. "Kim? Uh…yeah. Smart girl…to get a job at Rampart is great…good health benefits."

The alarms sounded, calling the Squad to its first run of the day…and ending an uncomfortable conversation for Johnny.

EEEEEEEEEEE

Johnny somehow made it through the shift without spilling the beans about him and Chet's sister.

After spending his days off with Kim he arrived at work on Friday morning…smiling and happier than he had been in quite some time.

Roy and John were ready for their shift, but the Squad from C-shift was still out. While waiting for the paramedics to return, they were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

Observing his partner's overly good mood, Roy became awfully curious. "I don't know, Junior…you look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. What's going on with you?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Can't a guy just be happy?"

Before Roy could respond to his partner's comment, they heard the return of the Squad.

Getting up, they went to meet Drew and Alex who had been covering for Charlie Dwyer and his partner while they were both on vacation.

Johnny was approaching the driver's side door when he realized his paramedic pin fell off. While Johnny was bending down to pick it up, Drew opened his door…hard. He had been frustrated over the last call…a wealthy woman who essentially had cried wolf. The door connected HARD with Johnny's head and the paramedic fell backwards unconscious, with a gash on his forehead.

"Johnny..." Roy's voice was full of concern as he rushed to his partner's side. "Someone call in a still alarm and an ambulance."

As Mike called in the still alarm and for an ambulance on the radio, Captain Stanley rushed out of his office.

Seeing Johnny sprawled out on the floor of the bay unconscious, he asked what happened.

"I…I opened the door…I never saw him." Drew felt terrible for what he inadvertently did to Johnny.

With Roy shouting out orders, he started working on Johnny. Chet held a pressure bandage on the fallen paramedic's forehead, while Marco set up the bio-phone.

"Johnny, can you hear me?"

As Johnny continued to lie still, the concern among his friends continued to mount.

Holding the bandage on Johnny's head, Chet shook his head. "Boy, he's really out."

Roy got on the bio-phone to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51."

"Go ahead 51." Dr. Brackett's voice was on the other end.

As Alex took Johnny's vitals, Roy updated Rampart on Johnny's condition.

"We have a paramedic down. He was hit on the head with a squad door. Victim is currently unconscious and has an inch and a half gash on the left side of his forehead. Stand by for vitals."

After giving the additional information, Roy received the treatment orders.

As Roy got the IV ready, Johnny started to come to.

"Hey…hey…what are you doing?" Johnny was still very groggy.

"Relax, partner. You got hit on the head. Rampart wants an IV."

"Uh…uh…no way." Johnny tried to get up but was pushed back down by Roy. He started to pant. "I'm…I'm going to…"

Recognizing the signs that Johnny was about to throw up they rolled him over onto his side.

Feeling like he was dying, Johnny told Chet about dating his sister.

"Chet…your sister…we…we…dating." Johnny then passed out again.

As Chet stood there a bit confused as to what he had just heard Johnny say, Roy inserted Johnny's IV.

"The ambulance is here."

"Thanks, Marco."

Captain Stanley asked Alex if he'd take the Squad in.

"Sure, Cap."

Drew had a very pained look on his face. "Cap…"

"Go ahead, Drew…you can go with them."

Arriving at the hospital, Roy told Dr. Brackett about Johnny throwing up before they got him into the ambulance.

Dixie smiled at the three paramedics. "Why don't you fellas wait in the lounge. You know we'll take good care of Johnny."

Worriedly the paramedics made their way to the lounge, where they would anxiously wait for word on Johnny's condition.

"I feel so stupid." Drew continued to beat himself up over causing Johnny to be injured.

"It wasn't your fault, Drew…it was an accident." Roy tried to keep the situation in perspective.

"If…if something happens to Johnny…"

"Johnny will be okay. He's…he's been through a lot worse, trust me."

An hour and a half later, after doing x-rays and a CT-scan, Dr. Brackett went to the lounge to report his findings to Johnny's three worried friends.

"Gentlemen…"

The first person to ask the question was Drew. "Johnny's alright, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's fine. He has a moderate concussion and some stitches, and he'll have one hell of a headache, but all in all…he was very lucky."

"When can we see him?" Roy asked anxiously.

"Well, Roy…he's asleep right now. I think it would be best if you guys wait till later."

"Okay…thanks, Doc."

Dr. Brackett started to walk away but turned around. "You know, I am curious of one thing…how did this happen in the first place?"

Drew continued to feel bad about what he did to Johnny, although it was an accident. "It was all my fault. I didn't notice Johnny bending down by the squad door. I opened the door with a little more force than usual. Somehow…Johnny's head came up at the same time…boom."

"What was he bending down for, Roy?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…he never told me."

"Well…he'll be fine fellas. Check back with me later."

Returning to the station, Roy filled everyone in on Johnny's condition. Alex agreed to work the rest of Johnny's shift.

Mike gave Roy Johnny's paramedic pin.

"Where was it, Mike?"

"I guess where Johnny fell. We found it when we were cleaning up."

Drew continued to fret about Johnny's health.

Hank smiled at the paramedic. "Relax, Drew. It was dumb luck…Johnny'll be fine. I WOULD caution you to be more careful opening your door for now on."

"I will. You think Johnny's gonna be mad at me, Captain Stanley?"

"Johnny's not the type…and he doesn't hold grudges. Go home." He patted Drew on the back.

Roy went into the locker room to put Johnny's pin in his locker. Chet followed him inside.

"Okay Roy…out with it."

"What in God's name are you talking about Chet?" The senior paramedic was in no mood to play games with Chet.

"Don't play dumb, Roy."

Roy was confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"As if you didn't know." Chet continued smugly.

Roy let out a sigh. "Chet, are you sure it was Johnny who got hit on the head and not you?"

"Ha…ha. I'm talking about what Johnny said about my sister Kim…that the two of them were dating."

"I don't have a clue, Chet. Johnny's brains were pretty scrambled. When you see him, ask him yourself…or better yet, ask your sister."

After dinner, Roy and Alex went to Rampart for some supplies.

Alex knew that Roy was going to check on Johnny. "Tell Johnny I said hello." He said with a smile.

Roy returned Alex's smile. "Okay. I'll just be a few minutes."

Quietly entering Johnny's room, he wasn't sure what to expect. Seeing that Johnny was awake, he continued inside towards the bed.

"Hey, Partner. How ya doin' ?"

Johnny was still a little groggy. "Dandy. What…what time is it?"

Roy chuckled to himself. Based on Johnny's response and tone, he could only imagine how much discomfort his partner had to be in. After looking at his watch, Roy answered. "6:30 PM, Johnny."

"I've been out all day?" John asked in disbelief.

"Sleeping, Junior…not unconscious. That was quite a blow to the head you took. You remember it?"

Johnny grimaced. "Yeah, I do."

"You know it was an accident. Drew feels horrible about it."

The paramedic let out a small sigh. "Yeah I know. Trouble just seems to find me…no matter what I do."

"I gotta ask you a few things though, Johnny."

The junior paramedic groaned loudly. "Roy…not now. I…I'm tired and my head is killing me."

"Come on Johnny. I need to know…what were you bending down for?"

"My paramedic pin…the backing fell off and I dropped the pin. Did you find it?" John asked hopefully.

"Yeah…we found it. I put it in your locker. You mean to tell me that this WHOLE thing happened over your paramedic pin?"

Johnny was annoyed over Roy's sarcastic tone. "Hey…I busted my butt for that pin. I...just don't want anything to happen to it."

"I know…you sure did. The other thing…you said something about dating Chet's sister. What's that about?"

"I did? Was Chet there?" John's uneasiness wasn't lost on Roy.

"Johnny…the whole station was there."

"Was he mad?"

"No…not really. He was just kinda confused. What's going on?"

"Roy…" Before Johnny could finish his sentence, Dr. Brackett entered the room.

"Welcome back, Johnny. How do you feel?"

"My head is pounding…and I'm a little nauseous."

After checking Johnny's vitals, he offered to give Johnny some Tylenol.

"If the nausea gets worse, I can give you something stronger, later. I'll send a nurse in with the Tylenol. Take it easy, Johnny."

When Brackett left the room, Roy noticed Johnny's eyes starting to droop.

"Okay, partner…I'll let you off the hook…for now."

"You're all heart, Roy."

Anna, a pretty young nurse came in to give Johnny the medication.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome, Johnny. Get some rest." Anna smiled at both paramedics and left.

"I better go too. Alex is waiting for me downstairs. I'll see you in the morning."

"Roy…thanks. I don't mean to be a grouch..."

"Don't worry, partner…I'm thick skinned, remember? And…you're welcome. Get some rest…I'll see you tomorrow."

Through the night Johnny was quite restless. His head continued to pound, he threw up a few times and his temperature shot up to 102 degrees. By 3 AM he couldn't take it anymore and rang for the nurse. A short time later, Lynn the nurse arrived with Dr. Brackett in tow.

Johnny looked and sounded exhausted. "Doc…I…I can't take it any more…just kill me now."

Dr. Brackett smiled at Johnny. Checking his vitals, he was surprised that Johnny's temp was so elevated.

"I'd like to run another CT-scan, Johnny. I'm a bit concerned at the continued severity of your symptoms. I can give you more Tylenol and something for the nausea and vomiting."

"Bless your heart, Doc."

Dr. Brackett gave the medication order to the nurse and left to make the arrangements for the additional CT-scan.

After receiving the additional medication, Johnny settled down into another deep sleep.

The scan revealed no new head injuries, so Brackett was content to let Johnny sleep.

The next day after an early morning run, Roy and Alex were at the hospital talking to Dixie.

"Hey Dix."

Dixie smiled at the two paramedics. "Roy…Alex. How's it going?"

"Fine, Dix. How's…how's Johnny?"

"I guess okay. I understand he had a rough night."

"What happened?" Roy was suddenly very concerned.

Just then Dr. Early walked over to them.

"Doc, what's the word on Johnny?"

"Well, he's resting comfortably now. Dr. Brackett was concerned enough early this morning to order another CT-scan. Johnny continued to struggle with severe nausea and vomiting, and his temp got up to 102. Those symptoms coupled with his severe headache prompted Kel to do a little more investigating. As far as I know, everything checked out okay…no bleeding or swelling and his stitches are fine."

"When do you think he'll be released?"

"Not for a few days, yet Roy. We'll keep you posted."

Dr. Early got paged, cutting their exchange short.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Say hi to Johnny for me."

"Go see Johnny, Roy…I'll wait for you in the lounge."

"I'll only be a few minutes, Alex."

Roy entered Johnny's room quietly and saw his partner lying in bed, his eyes half open.

"Hey Partner. How are you feeling?"

"Miserable." Roy could hear the tiredness in Johnny's voice.

"I can see that. Can I get you anything?"

"No…I'm content just being miserable. Boy, I'll tell you…if it was Chet that had done this to me…he'd be paying for it big time."

"Johnny?"

"What?" Johnny was very grouchy, as he was still hurting from his injuries.

"Would you mind telling me about you and your latest female admirer?" Roy needed to get to the bottom of this situation…and he needed answers…NOW.

"Roy…I'm not in the mood."

"Johnny, Chet's been pumping me for information."

"And you don't know anything…so don't worry about it."

"Come on, Johnny. If you don't tell me what's going on…I'm gonna have Chet all over me for the rest of the shift."

Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright…well, last Friday…we were coming off that rough shift…I decided to head to the beach to clear my mind. I… I was sitting there when this beautiful woman came over to me. She knew who *I* was but wouldn't tell me who SHE was. We went out for dinner that night. It wasn't until then did I find out who she was. I called her the next day…the rest is history."

"Far be it for me to make any judgments, Johnny...but after you found out who she was, how come you didn't just end it then?"

"I don't know, Roy. I…I really like her. She's…she's smart, and fun, and attractive."

"Is it serious, Johnny?"

"I…I don't know…it could be."

Roy laughed, causing Johnny to become a little annoyed.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that…well, if things work out between you and Kim…you and Chet could wind up being brothers-in-law…you'd be related."

Grimacing as he answered, "There's a scary thought…but Kim would be worth it."

"Well, I better get back to work Johnny. Anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah…my discharge papers."

"Sorry, Partner…that's one thing I can't get for you. Oh, by the way…Dr. Early says hello."

"Great…but it doesn't get me my discharge papers."

"Johnny…relax, will you. Just get some rest and I'm sure Brackett will release you before too long."

"Ha…that's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's trapped here."

"Bye Johnny…see ya later."

Roy left Johnny's room shaking his head and headed back down to the ER.

Smiling, Dixie asked the question that she already knew the answer to. "How's Johnny doing?"

Roy shot Dixie a look. "You should already know the answer to that Dix…he's miserable. But I think I know a way to lift his spirits."

"How?" The nurse was curious about Roy's idea.

Roy explained to Dixie about Johnny and Chet's sister Kim. He told her that Kim was recently hired to work in Rampart's business office.

"Let me call Human Resources and I'll get her number for you."

"Thanks, Dix."

"I am curious though, Roy…why don't you just ask Chet?"

Roy smiled and shook his head. "It's a long story."

Dixie got Kim's home phone number for Roy and he updated her on Johnny's condition, making sure she knew that he was okay. She agreed to come visit him.

After Roy and Alex had left to head back to the station, Johnny's visitor arrived.

Kim quietly entered Johnny's room.

"Johnny?" She called softly.

Despite having been half asleep, John looked up and smiled when he saw Kim standing in his room.

"You're here. How…how did you know?" Johnny was very surprised to see Kim.

"Roy called me." She came over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

Giving her one of his patented Gage smiles he responded. "Much better now…I mean now that YOU'RE here."

"So, did you talk to Chet?"

Grinning sheepishly he slowly shook his head. "Not yet."

"What the heck are you waiting for, Johnny? You're not ashamed of me, are you?"

"Heavens no. It's…it's just a little complicated. When I hit my head yesterday, I mumbled something about us…in front of the whole station. I think he has a pretty good idea about what's going on, though."

"Johnny, are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Johnny was a little confused.

"Afraid of Chet. Because…I don't care what he thinks or feels. My brother's feelings have no impact on whom I go out with. He's just gonna have to get used to things…maybe I'll pay him a little visit."

"No…no, don't do that. I…I know your brother. If you talk to him before I do…it won't be a good thing…trust me. The next time I see him…I promise to tell him about us. Then…he's all yours."

"Promise?" She was looking at Johnny hopefully.

Getting lost in her blue eyes, Johnny answered her. "I do."

While the two of them were talking, Kim was sitting on Johnny's bed next to him.

When the door opened, the two of them looked up.

Johnny smiled when he saw Dixie.

"Well, Johnny…I see it, but I don't believe it."

Johnny was confused. "What are you talking about, Dix?"

"Roy told me how miserable you were…something about you being a real grouch. Then…he told me his idea, something about being able to lift your spirits…obviously it worked. Are you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady, Johnny?"

"Dixie McCall, this is Kim Kelly…Kim…this is Dixie…she runs the ER."

Dixie smiled warmly at Kim. "I'm actually the head nurse…but yeah, I guess you could say I run the department. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, Miss McCall."

"Miss McCall? Please…it's Dixie, and any friend of Johnny's…is a friend of mine. I hear you and Johnny have a mutual acquaintance."

Kim smiled widely. "I gather you're referring to my brother…Chet."

"Yes."

"Don't worry about my brother. When I get done with him…he'll know his place, believe me."

"Johnny…I like this young lady very much. I bet…she'll keep YOU in line, too. I guess a congratulations is in order. I understand you'll be starting here on Monday."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. I'll be working in the business office."

Everyone looked up, when the door once again opened.

In walked Dr. Brackett, unable to suppress the grin on his face when he took in the sight of a beautiful girl sitting next to Johnny.

"I see you're feeling better, Johnny. The color is coming back to your face."

John smiled at the doctor. "Doc, this is Kim Kelly…Kim this is Dr. Brackett."

Brackett smiled at her. "You're obviously just what the doctor ordered." He looked at Johnny's chart. "Another couple days, Johnny."

"Doc…I…I feel fine…really." Johnny pleaded.

"Johnny…I'll be the judge of that. You get your rest." He smiled at Kim. "Come on Dix, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"You're on." Dixie winked at the two of them and left with the good doctor.

"Johnny…I want you to know…you…you have my heart. I've…I've never given it to anybody before."

Taking a moment to look into her eyes, he paused before kissing her.

"You have mine too, Kim. I've never given mine to anyone else either. I promise to talk to Chet…I want him to know how important you are to me…how much I love you."

For most of the morning either the Squad or the Engine had been out on a call.

When Roy backed the Squad into the bay, it was lunch time and the engine had returned.

Getting out of the driver's side, Roy was immediately ambushed by Chet. Alex, knowing that this had nothing to do with him went into the squad room for a cup of coffee.

"So…" Chet started expectantly.

"So…what, Chet?" Roy answered with slight irritation.

"You know what I'm talking about, Roy."

Roy understood Chet's curiosity and concern, but he was annoyed with the constant badgering.

"Look Chet, I don't delve into Johnny's personal life. What he does in his own free time and who he does it with…is none of my business."

"I don't believe you." Chet huffed.

Roy was getting tired and let out a sigh. He realized that Chet was going to be relentless. The paramedic closed his door and leaned against it.

"Chet, can I ask you a question?"

"What's that?"

"If it were true, would it be so terrible? You know what kind of person Johnny is. You also know that his reputation is very exaggerated."

"But…I work with him…and besides…that's my sister."

"Chet, your sister is 23 years old now. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions…even if you don't necessarily agree with them. And Johnny…although he can act like an overgrown child sometimes, is very responsible. We trust him with our lives every day…don't you think you can trust him with your sister?"

"Lotta help you are." Chet walked away muttering to himself.

Roy was left standing there shaking his head and wondering what the odds were that of all the women out there, Johnny would get involved with Chet's sister.

Captain Stanley came out of his office to see Roy standing by the Squad, seemingly in deep in thought.

"Roy? You alright?"

"Oh…I'm fine." He let out a chuckle. "Chet's the one with the problem. It seems that Johnny's taken up with his sister."

Hank stood there in disbelief, knowing the history of Johnny and Chet's relationship.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know Cap. Johnny seems to think that it could be."

Hank continued to shake his head in disbelief. "I guess that would be something…Johnny and Chet as family."

"Brothers-in-law to be exact. Their holidays would never be the same."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

On Sunday evening, Johnny got the news that he'd be discharged mid-day on Monday. He was grateful for visits from both Roy and Kim, but longed to go home…he missed the comfort of his own bed. He also longed to hold Kim in his arms and continue where they had previously left off.

When 9:30 AM rolled around on Monday, Johnny was sitting in a chair looking out the window and waiting very impatiently for either Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early to sign off on his discharge.

Looking up when the door opened, he grinned when he saw Kim enter his room.

She spoke in a very seductive voice. "You look very sexy in a hospital gown, Mr. Gage."

"Yeah? You should see me without it." Johnny continued to smile and raise his eyebrows.

With a sly grin Kim answered, "I have."

She went over to him and kissed him.

"Isn't today your first day?"

"Yes. I've been here since seven. I've been in orientation all morning. They gave us a half hour break."

"And you decided to spend your break with me?" Johnny was very pleased with the recent developments.

"Yeah…I figured what the heck."

The door once again opened…in walked Chet Kelly.

"Alright, would the two of you please tell me what's going on?" Chet was visibly upset.

Johnny was about to speak, but was instantly cut off by Kim.

"Chet, what exactly is your problem? I'm 23 now…I'm not a kid anymore. This has nothing to do with Johnny…it's just you playing the part of the overprotective older brother." Kim's tone was very serious.

"Come again, little sister…nothing to do with Johnny?" Chet couldn't believe that his sister would even think that this situation had nothing to do with Johnny.

Johnny knew that Kim had no problem standing up to Chet, but he didn't want a full-blown family battle taking place in the middle of his hospital room.

"Kim, why don't you go back to work…everything's gonna be fine…Chet and I are just gonna talk."

In a real sarcastic tone Chet answered. "Oh, we're gonna talk alright."

Kim first looked at Chet and then at Johnny.

"I want the two of you to play nice."

Before turning for the door, she shot Chet a look that told him not to say anything stupid or she'd hunt him down and strangle him.

"Johnny…I'll call you later." She said, before kissing him, and leaving to return back to work.

"Okay, Gage…out with it."

"Chet…shut up…just shut up and listen to me. Can you do that? Now, I'm sorry for the way you found out about me and Kim…I really am. My intentions were to be totally honest with you."

"Sure they were." Chet continued to be unconvinced.

Johnny was becoming exasperated trying to get Chet to understand his sincerity where Kim was concerned.

"Chet…listen to me…please. Do you remember that shift about a week and a half ago…Roy and I lost a few patients?"

"Yeah…I remember how upset the two of you were, especially about those two kids."

"That morning after we got off shift…I went to the beach to unwind. Your sister approached ME…it was sheer coincidence. I had no idea who she even was, as she never even told me her name. She gave me her number and I called her later that day and we went out for dinner. I was feeling low and she…she brought me back to life. Once she told me who she was, I was pretty surprised, after all I hadn't seen her in five years."

"But once you knew who she was…why didn't you stop?"

"The truth is…and as surprising as this may sound to you, Chet…the truth was that I was already falling for her. I knew I wanted to take things slow. Chet…I have deep feelings for your sister…and she for me. I swear to you on my grandfather's grave…I would never hurt her…ever."

Chet started to calm down. He knew how much Johnny's grandfather meant to his friend and for him to say that…his doubts of Johnny's sincerity lessened.

"Johnny…I'm sorry…it's just that Kim's my sister. I've always looked out for her."

"Chet, I can understand your feelings. I'd probably react the same way if I had a sister. Look, I'll make a deal with you…my first two shifts back, I'll 'volunteer' for latrine duty."

"I allow you to date my sister and you volunteer for latrine duty?" Chet tried not to laugh.

"Well…I'm TRYING to be nice Chet…but you're not really allowing me to do ANYTHING…I'd keep seeing Kim, even if I didn't have your blessing."

"It's a deal…the latrine duty, that is. Just so you know…just because you're going out with Kim…it doesn't get you out of dealing with the Phantom."

"Yeah well…we'll see about that." The paramedic had a gleam in his eye. He knew that Kim held the key to many secrets about Chet.

John and Chet had still been talking when the door opened.

Looking up, Johnny smiled when he saw his partner walking in.

Noticing Chet in the room, Roy wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Uh…everything alright here?" Roy asked hesitantly.

Johnny and Chet looked at each other and then Johnny shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Everything's fine, Partner…the two of us have come to a mutual understanding."

Chet started to talk, but Roy cut him off.

"You know what…I don't want to know. As long as the two of you will be able to work together, that's all I care about."

"Come on Roy…of course me and Johnny will be able to work together."

Roy decided to ignore Chet for the time being. "So, did Brackett sign your discharge papers yet?"

"No…I'm still waiting. I wish he'd hurry up. I just wanna get out of here. You brought me some clothes?"

"Right here, Junior." Roy held up a bag. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…but I'll feel even better after I get outta here."

Several minutes later Dr. Brackett arrived.

"Johnny…"

"Doc… So, you lettin' me outta here?" Johnny's impatience was obvious.

"How are you feeling? Any headaches, dizziness, or nausea?"

"Slight headache…but I'm fine otherwise. I promise…I'm just gonna stay home and relax."

"Alright…I'll let you go home. But, the first sign you have that you're not feeling right…I want you back here."

Johnny grinned at the doctor. "You got yourself a deal, Doc."

"You can get dressed then. I'll have a wheelchair sent up shortly…you know the rules."

"Hey…when can I go back to work?"

"I'd like you to take off one more shift and then come back in before the following shift after that."

"Johnny…Roy…Chet. See you fellas later."

"Thanks, Doc." Johnny couldn't help but to smile...his wish came true…he was finally able to go home.

Brackett left the room.

"Are you going to shower, Johnny?"

"Nah…I just want to go home."

After Johnny got dressed and came out of the bathroom, Dixie was waiting with the wheelchair.

"Johnny…your wheelchair awaits."

"Dix…" The paramedic stood there for a moment in disbelief.

"Johnny, you know the rules."

"I'm comin'." The paramedic didn't want to use the wheelchair, but he knew that if he wanted to go home…he had no choice.

After getting off the elevator, Johnny bid Dixie good-bye and Chet also left.

Arriving at Johnny's apartment complex, Roy helped his partner out of the car.

"You in a hurry to go home, Roy?"

"No…why?" Roy suddenly became very curious.

"I…I just want to talk to you about something."

The senior paramedic smiled to himself…he had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

Entering Johnny's apartment, Roy put Johnny's bag on the floor and then sat down on the couch.

"Want anything?"

"No thanks. So…what do you want to talk to me about, partner?"

Coming into the living room, Johnny sat down on his recliner.

"How did you know Joanne was the one?"

Roy smiled at his friend. "I don't know…I just knew. Why do you ask?"

"As amazing as it may seem…I…I think Kim may be the one. She's all I can think about…and yes, I know we just started dating." Johnny paused before continuing. "You probably think I'm crazy, don't you…especially given my track record?"

Roy shook his head. "As strange as it may seem…no…I don't think you're crazy. Honestly…I've never seen you happier, Johnny. So, what WAS the mutual understanding that you and Chet have come to?"

"Well…I agreed to do two shifts of latrine duty and let the Phantom have his fun."

"And Chet?"

"He's letting me keep seeing Kim."

"He's LETTING you keep seeing Kim?"

Johnny laughed. "It's not really what you think, Roy. I'd keep seeing her anyway…and besides, she knows lots of secrets about Chester B. The Phantom…let's just say, he'll be having some competition."

The two friends talked for a while longer.

"You look tired, Johnny. I better get going. If you need anything…"

Johnny completed Roy's sentence. "I know…call you." He smiled at his friend. "I will Roy. Thanks for taking me home."

"What are friends for?"

Roy laughed before leaving Johnny's apartment. "Junior…you DO realize that if things work out between you and Kim…you and Chet will officially be related."

"Yeah…you brought that to my attention once before. It would be worth it, for Kim."

"Johnny…now I know for sure, Partner…you really ARE crazy. Stay in touch."

"Yeah, I am Roy…crazy in love."

Roy laughed all the way out the door.

After a few minutes of sitting and pondering his thoughts, Johnny decided to take a nap. Getting up from his recliner, he headed to his bed.

Before falling asleep Johnny thought back to the disastrous double date that he and Chet had gone on a couple weeks earlier, and the argument that ensued the next day. Coming off that very rough shift, the two friends did apologize to each other but the words that Johnny spoke to Chet before leaving made him chuckle even now. "I think I'll secure my own dates for a while." But little did he know that he'd end up falling for Chet's sister…hard.

Johnny woke up a few hours later to the sound of a ringing telephone.

Answering the phone, he smiled when he recognized the voice on the other end.

"Kim. You're home already?" Having been asleep for most of the afternoon, Johnny had no idea what time it was.

"It's after five. How are you feeling, Johnny?"

"I'm fine. I've been asleep for the last several hours. Wanna come over?"

"You're sure? Don't you need your rest?"

"Kim…I've been sleeping all afternoon, besides I'm kinda lonely."

"I know your type Johnny…you just want a little sympathy and TLC."

"Well…if you're offering…I'm accepting."

Kim let out a small laugh. "I'll be over within the hour…I'll even spring for dinner."

"Hurry…I miss you."

"Johnny, is that you or your stomach talking?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"I'll see you soon…I miss you too."

Getting off the phone Johnny couldn't help but smile. He was a man in love.

True to her word, Kim was over within the hour…bringing with her dinner.

Johnny greeted her at the door like a puppy greeting his master.

Kim smiled warmly at him as she was embraced by his strong arms. "I guess you really did miss me."

"You bet I did." A big crooked grin was on his face.

"Hungry?" Kim asked the question, already knowing the answer.

Johnny looked at her, continuing to smile. "More than hungry."

Catching the meaning behind what Johnny was saying, Kim rolled her eyes. "John Gage…you are incorrigible."

After Kim set the packages down on the table, Johnny brought over two plates, glasses and some silverware.

"I hope you like Italian food. I brought veal marsala and some sautéed broccoli."

"I love Italian. If I didn't just get out of the hospital, I'd have some wine on the table."

"That's okay, Johnny…I'd rather wait until we can enjoy it together anyway."

Sitting down at the table enjoying their meal, Kim decided to ask Johnny about his chat with Chet from the morning.

"So…how did your visit with my brother go this morning?"

"Fine. We came to an understanding."

"Really?" Kim was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah…really, but it's between me and him."

"Well…I'll tell you what Johnny…I know a lot of things about Chet that no one else does. I'd love to share them with you."

Johnny smiled a big Cheshire cat grin. "And I'd love to hear every one of them."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A week later after a visit with Dr. Brackett, Johnny was cleared to once again return to work.

He was greeted warmly by the other men on the shift. By now everyone had heard the news of Johnny dating Chet's sister and were curiously waiting to see the new dynamics in action.

"Don't forget Gage…latrine duty…two shifts."

"I know Chet. I didn't forget. I said I would…and I will."

Roy was impressed with his partner's calm demeanor. Only a few weeks earlier, Johnny would have been all over Chet. Looking at his best friend, Roy could only smile and wonder where exactly this whole thing was headed.

Assembling for roll call, Johnny calmly informed Captain Stanley that he would be pulling latrine duty for the next two shifts.

"You're sure you're okay, John?"

"Yes Cap, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well it's good to have you back…just do me a favor, though."

"What's that, Cap?" Johnny couldn't imagine what his Captain was going to ask of him.

"Please watch out for squad doors…opening…closing…or all doors for that matter."

Letting out a small laugh Johnny answered his boss. "Sure thing, Cap."

Before starting on their chores, the two paramedics checked their supplies. Johnny was still sporting a bandage on his forehead.

"When do you get your stitches out Johnny?"

"Oh…another week or so."

"You still feel the same about Kim?"

Johnny smiled his famous Gage grin just from hearing her name mentioned. "I do, Roy. I know I've been kind of impetuous before where women were concerned…but Kim…I don't know…she's just different. When I'm with her…I…I just get all tingly and my heart beats real fast. I've never felt that way before…about anyone."

Roy didn't say anything in response to what his partner had just told him. For Johnny to feel that way about someone…he was undoubtedly head over heels in love.

After checking their supplies, Johnny made his way to the bathroom carrying a mop and bucket and all the necessary cleaning supplies. As he started to clean the shower, Chet came in to the room.

Noticing Chet, John turned around and smiled.

"Hello…Chester. How's it going? Everything okay with you?"

Chet was actually mildly annoyed that Johnny was in such a good mood.

"Everything's fine, Gage."

"Glad to hear it Chet."

"I got a call from Kim, yesterday."

"Oh yeah? What did she have to say Chet?"

"She wants to have a small dinner party…you…me and a date."

"That's sweet of her. You know she's very good in the…"

Before Johnny could finish his sentence he was interrupted by his friend. "I don't wanna know, John. That's more than I need to hear."

Johnny looked at Chet like he was growing another head. "What's wrong with you Chet? And what the heck are you talking about? All I was gonna say was that Kim is a really good cook. She sure knows her way around the kitchen."

"Oh…sorry." Chet was embarrassed at jumping the gun on what Johnny was going to say.

The paramedic could sense his friend's uneasiness. "Chet…what Kim and I do is only OUR business. But I can tell you…I'd never hurt her, not in a million years…not ever. I really do love her."

"Yeah…well, she does seem sickeningly happy. Go have a cup of coffee."

"Why?"

"I'LL do the bathroom."

"Chet, a deal's a deal…and I really don't mind anyway." Johnny paused a moment. "I know me dating your sister changes our relationship…or the dynamics of it, anyway. But Chet, I think the two of us are mature enough to handle it."

Chet ignored Johnny's last comment.

"Remember Gage…somewhere…the Phantom lurks."

Johnny grinned at his friend. "At least now I know where your obsession for water bombs comes from."

"What are you talking about, Gage?"

The alarms suddenly sounded, stalling the conversation. "Squad 51, man down, 2211 Glen Oak Drive, cross street Carlton Avenue. Time out 0945."

As Johnny made his way to the squad, he was laughing.

Captain Stanley responded on the radio. "Squad 51 responding, KMG-365." He then handed Roy the address slip.

When Roy passed the paper to Johnny he gave his partner a curious look.

John smiled. "Remind me to tell you later, Roy…you'll like this one."

"Junior…I'm not even gonna ask."

Arriving on scene they were met by a very frantic woman.

"It's my husband Steve. He was doing some work in the back yard when he collapsed. You gotta help him."

Roy told the woman to calm down and that they would in fact help him.

"How old is Steve?" Roy asked.

"Forty-seven."

When the two paramedics made their way to the back yard, they spotted their victim lying down on the ground. He was conscious but groggy.

Roy called out his name. "Steve….Steve you with us?"

They were met by some groans. "Snake…bite…rattler."

Hearing that, the two paramedics looked at each other quickly, each man remembering Johnny's tangle with a rattler from a few years earlier.

"Uh…Roy…we…uh…we better move him closer to the house, just in case our friend is nearby."

Roy nodded his head in agreement.

They moved him and then took his vitals.

"Roy…the bite is on his right calf."

After calling Rampart and starting the IV, the paramedics got him ready for transport.

"Is…is he going to be alright?" Steve's wife asked worriedly.

Knowing full well the seriousness of getting bitten by a snake himself, Johnny was guarded in his response. "Steve was bitten by a rattle snake. The doctors at Rampart are going to take good care of him…he'll be in very good hands."

Roy climbed in with Steve, and Johnny closed the doors and gave the customary two taps.

"Rampart General Hospital is where he's being taken to. Just go to the Emergency Room."

"Thank you." replied the woman.

John smiled at the woman before putting away the rest of the equipment and left to meet Roy at the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Johnny was greeted warmly by Dixie.

"Johnny…how are you feeling?"

"I feel great Dix. Ahh…Roy…I'll…I'll be right back."

Roy smiled at his partner. "Take the radio with you…and make it fast."

"I'm going…I'm going." As Johnny walked away to head upstairs, Dixie noticed the bounce in his step.

"Roy…your partner has got it bad for this young lady. If I didn't know any better, I'd say a walk down the aisle is in the not too distant future."

Roy smiled at the nurse. "REAL bad, Dix. But I gotta say, I've never seen him happier."

Dixie got a thoughtful look on her face. "How ARE things between Johnny and Chet?"

"Okay, I guess. So far…so good. It's not like Johnny's flaunting his relationship with Kim or anything…he's being a real gentleman about it."

"Well I gotta say, Roy…I see a big difference in Johnny. I think he finally met his match."

"Scary isn't it?" Roy answered with a grin.

Getting off the elevator, Johnny bumped into Dr. Brackett.

"Johnny…what brings you up here?" The doctor asked the paramedic.

"Just visiting a friend, Doc. How about you?"

"Coming from a meeting with the hospital administrator." Recognizing the very attractive brunette coming their way, Brackett smiled at the paramedic. "I do believe your friend has arrived. I'll see you later, Johnny." Kel said with a wink.

"Yeah…take it easy Doc."

"Hey there handsome…you lookin' for someone?"

"I found her." Looking around and then lowering his voice to a whisper. "If we were alone…I'd take you in my arms and…"

"John Gage…" Kim was having fun pretending to be embarrassed, but the truth was that she was enjoying the attention.

"You bring it out in me. I can't help myself." He gave her one of his patented smiles.

"When do you get off shift?"

"Wednesday morning."

"Wednesday? You mean I gotta wait THAT long?"

"That's the best I can do. Besides, you won't be the only one waiting…if you catch my drift."

"Oh, you mean there's someone else waiting, too? You got other girlfriends or something, Mr. Gage?"

"Oh, ha…ha. You really do take after your brother."

Kim smiled a wicked grin. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Perfect…but I'll feel even better Wednesday night. I better get going or Roy's gonna send a search party up for me. I'll talk to ya later." He looked around quickly and then kissed her softly on the lips, before returning to his partner.

As Johnny approached the base station, Roy and Dixie both looked up from the conversation that they had been having.

Noticing the twinkle in Johnny's eyes, Dixie couldn't hold back her thoughts. "Johnny…why don't you just get it over with and ask Kim to marry you already?"

Johnny simply smiled back at the nurse. "I'm workin' on it, Dix…I'm workin' on it."

Dixie rolled her eyes. "Work on it a little faster, Johnny."

Johnny was confused. "Faster? Why faster?"

"She means before you lose your nerve, Junior."

"Why would I lose my nerve? I mean Kim's a great girl…I'd have to be crazy not to hold on to her. Don't worry…when the time comes…you'll all know…you have my word."

Their radio went off. "Squad 51, man down, Station 39…time out 1110."

Johnny responded on the radio. "Squad 51 responding. See ya later, Dix. Let's get back to work, Pally."

"Right behind you Junior."

Arriving on scene at Station 39, they were greeted by Captain Wilcox.

"Howdy boys."

While grabbing their equipment, Roy asked what the problem was.

"It's Chase McKenzie. The guys were out back playing some hoops when Chase went to dunk the ball…he didn't quite make it."

"Is it serious, Cap?" Johnny asked the Captain.

"I don't know. We didn't touch him. But he's definitely in a lot of pain."

"Where's uh…Brice and Bellingham?"

"Out on a run, John…heart attack victim."

Getting led to the back of the station, the two paramedics took in the scene…the injured firefighter laying on the ground under the basketball hoop, the other men standing around him.

"How ya doin' Chase?"

The fallen firefighter was in obvious pain. "Just dandy, Gage. Are you guys gonna help me or not?"

"Take it easy."

Roy started to check Chase's injuries, while Johnny set up the bio-phone.

"Johnny…possible fracture of right elbow, and dislocation of right shoulder. And possible right hip injury. Chase did you hit your head?"

"I…I don't think so. You guys think I can have something…the pain is incredible."

"Let's get your vitals and see what else might be going on."

After taking Chase's vitals, Johnny called Rampart. Once they got their orders, they set about splinting him and putting him in a cervical collar.

Roy prepared the IV and needle for the pain. "Just relax Chase…you'll feel better real soon."

"Roy…" Chase tried to speak through clenched teeth. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nasty. I'm glad it's you and Johnny here and not Brice…I really don't need any lectures right now."

Roy smiled reassuringly at him. "No problem, Chase. We're glad to help."

Once they got him on the backboard and onto the stretcher, they got him loaded into the awaiting ambulance…Johnny going with him.

As Roy was loading up the remaining equipment, the rest of 39's crew were standing nearby.

"Don't worry guys, Chase'll be fine. He'll be laid up for a while, though. We'll keep you posted."

Captain Wilcox shook Roy's hand. "Thank you, Roy…to you and Johnny."

"Glad to help. He really will be okay."

Arriving at Rampart, Johnny helped to get Chase settled in the treatment room.

"Chase, take it easy buddy. You're in good hands. I'll check on you later." Before leaving the room, he patted Chase on the shoulder.

"Thanks Johnny."

As Johnny left the treatment room, he accidentally bumped into a nurse…a nurse whom he had previously been trying to get a date with.

"Ah…sorry 'bout that. I guess I need to watch where I'm goin'."

The pretty blonde smiled at the paramedic. "That's okay Johnny. Listen…I've been doing some thinking…I'd love to go out with you some time."

"Uh…I…I'm flattered Traci, but I'm…I'm off the market." When Johnny said that he could hardly believe that those words actually came from his mouth.

"Off the market?" Traci asked with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"'fraid so. I…I better get going. I'll see you later." Johnny left Traci standing in the hallway, a slightly confused look on her face.

As he walked towards Roy, he had a grin on his face.

"What's going on Johnny?"

"You're not going to believe it. You know that nurse that I had been trying to hook up with for the last two months…Traci? Well, she just asked me out."

Roy giggled. "You're not going out with her, Johnny…are you?"

John looked at his partner with a disgusted look. "Roy…are you crazy? I wouldn't go out with her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kim. No, Pally…SHE'S the one."

When the two paramedics made it back to the squad, Roy couldn't hold his curiosity any longer.

"What were you laughing at this morning Johnny?"

"Oh that. Well…I was just telling Chet that I now knew where his obsession for water bombs came from."

"And that is?" Roy waited patiently for Johnny's explanation.

"Kim informed me that Chester B. was a chronic bed wetter…until he was about 12 years old."

"Get out of here. Really?" Roy was in disbelief.

"Roy…I tell ya, talkin' to Kim is like hitting the jackpot. I mean the stories she tells me about Chet."

"Johnny…did you ever think that she might be pulling your leg?"

"I'm telling ya…these stories are real, Roy. You know, she told Chet that she wants to have him over for dinner…him and a date."

"How cozy. Hey, the next weekend we're off why don't you and Kim come over to our house and we'll barbecue or something."

"That's a great idea, Roy. You think Joanne will be a little jealous?"

"Joanne? Why would she be jealous?"

"Well…all these years she's kinda been like the woman in my life."

Roy grinned at his partner. "I guess I can see your point. I don't think SHE'LL be jealous…but Jennifer might be."

Returning to the station they were met by a most fragrant aroma.

"Wow. Who's cooking today, Roy?"

"Captain Stanley, I think."

Greeting them first was Marco.

"Welcome back. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks Marco. What did Cap make? It smells fantastic."

"Tacos. He wanted my special recipe, so I gave it to him."

"Well…since we have a little while before lunch, I better start on the bathroom." As Johnny started to head in that direction, he was stopped by Marco.

"No need, John. Chet cleaned it."

"Chet cleaned it?" The dark-haired paramedic was surprised.

"Yeah. Hey…I know NOTHING."

"Thanks Marco."

When the two paramedics made their way to the squad room, Chet was sitting on the couch looking at the paper.

"Hey Chet…thanks for cleaning the bathroom."

"It was no big deal, Gage."

"Well, it was nice of ya…I appreciate it."

As the guys gathered around the table for lunch, Johnny started the conversation.

"Hey, you guys know Chase McKenzie from 39's…well he...uh…he and the other guys were shooting some hoops and he went to dunk the ball…"

Captain Stanley interrupted him. "He missed?"

"Yeah…BIG time."

"How's he doing?" Hank was surprised that a Captain would foolishly let his crew dunk basketballs.

Roy looked thoughtfully at his Captain. "Well…I don't think he'll be trying to dunk the ball anymore. He's got a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and possibly a broken hip."

"Ouch." Stoker grimaced as he was making the comment.

"Yeah, 'ouch' is right, Mike."

"Roy…it didn't go down entirely the way you think it did."

"What are you talking about Johnny?"

"Chase told me in the ambulance that the guys DARED him to do it. It seems that he was able to do it about six years ago. They bet him 50 bucks apiece." Johnny paused for a moment. "Well Captain Wilcox wasn't in on it and Brice and Bellingham weren't there, so it would have only been 100 bucks."

"Even so, that sure seems to be a pretty steep price to pay for 100 dollars."

"Yeah Cap…a REAL steep price."

Through the rest of the day the station was kept busy… a warehouse fire and two car accidents, and the paramedics had two other calls in between.

At 9:30 PM, Roy and John had finally made it back to the station.

Seeing how worn out they both looked, Captain Stanley was concerned.

"You guys okay?"

Johnny rubbed his eyes. "We're fine, Cap…just tired. It's been a long day."

Roy let out a big yawn. "Johnny, you wanna shower first?"

"Nah…you can Roy. I think I'll just sit down and…and rest my eyes."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The rest of the shift had quickly passed, as the paramedics were kept extremely busy.

The guys were changing to go home, looking very much forward to their two days off.

"So who are you bringing to Kim's for dinner on Thursday, Chet?"

"Her name is Katy McGrath. I met her at the beach last weekend...real sweet girl."

"Cool. I know Kim is looking forward to this very much."

"Yeah…she is, Johnny. See ya tomorrow evening."

After Chet left, the rest of the guys began to comment about how reserved he'd been during this last shift.

"I don't get it, Johnny."

"Get what Marco?"

"Chet's behavior. He's…he's been too nice…too….mellow."

"Give him time guys, he'll be back to his normal obnoxious self…I promise you. I think he just needs some time to adjust to things."

"I know if you were dating MY sister, Johnny it would be a little awkward."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Mike."

"I don't. All I'm saying is that it would be a little strange. I guess I can understand how he's feeling."

"Well…don't worry about it…everything will be just fine. I'll see you guys on Friday. Roy, tell Jo and the kids I said hello."

"Will do. Have fun tomorrow."

When Johnny returned to his apartment, he was surprised to see an envelope taped to his door. Taking it off the door, he dropped his bag on the floor and started to read it.

Johnny,

I just wanted to let you know that these last couple weeks have been the greatest of my life…a dream come true for me. Although I feel terrible for what you had to go through on that fateful shift, I am and will always be eternally grateful that you decided to seek solace by going to the beach that morning. When I'm with you, I feel so safe…and when you take me in your arms and kiss me…I get all weak-kneed and tingly. When you flash that smile…I melt. Just seeing you makes my heart race. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you. I'll be over at 5:30.

Love you,

Kim

As Johnny entered his apartment, he smiled to himself. **I love you too Kim**

After showering, he climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

At 2:00 Johnny woke up and did a little housekeeping in his apartment. He made a fresh pot of coffee and settled down in his recliner to watch TV.

Hearing a knock on the door, Johnny looked up and noticed that it was already 5:30.

Getting up to answer the door, his heart beat wildly in anticipation of seeing Kim. Truth be told…no other woman had ever quite turned him on like Kim did.

Opening the door, Johnny grinned ear to ear at the sight of the girl of his dreams.

Warmly embracing and then engaging in a very passionate kiss, Kim finally made it into the apartment.

"Johnny, I really missed you."

"I know…I missed you too."

"Did you get my note?"

John smiled. "I sure did. These last couple weeks have been amazing for me, too. Hungry?"

"It depends what for?"

"Well…I was gonna make some spaghetti…you interested?"

"Only if I can help." She said with a smile.

"It's a deal."

Before too long the meal was ready and the two of them were sitting down to dinner.

"Kim…" Johnny's voice took on a serious tone. "I…I need to talk to you about something."

Kim looked up at Johnny afraid that he was going to tell her that these last couple weeks had been a big mistake.

"What's wrong Johnny?" She sensed the change in his demeanor.

"Nothing's wrong, Kim. I just…I just need to get this off my chest. Just listen, okay?"

Kim nervously nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm a firefighter and paramedic…and I love my job. It's a very dangerous job, Kim. I've gotten hurt on the job my fair share of times. I just want you to understand this before…before we reach the point of no return, you know? I…I really do love you…you make me feel so alive. And I want you to always be in my life, but there are some big risks involved. I just want you to understand that. So…if you're not sure…or have any doubts…and you…you want to back out of this now…"

John looked into Kim's blue eyes, unsure of what was going through her mind.

Softly Kim started to talk. "Johnny…I DO understand the risks. My brother's a firefighter, three of my uncles were firefighters and my dad is a retired cop. I do realize there are no guarantees in life, but I'd gladly take a short time of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special. I love you too, Johnny. Right now…I couldn't imagine not being a part of your life."

Johnny took her hand in his and pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "You are a magnificent woman Kim…and right now I want to show you how much I love you."

Forgetting about dinner for the time being, the two lovers made their way to Johnny's bedroom.

The next morning Kim was getting ready for work.

"What time do you want me to come over?"

"How about four o'clock, Johnny? I'm getting off at three-thirty today."

"I'll be there. What are you making for dinner?"

"Chet's favorite…stuffed pork chops."

"Stuffed pork chops? All these years, I never knew those were his favorite."

"Well…now you know. I better get going. I'll see you later Johnny."

"You bet. Have a great day."

"You too."

They kissed and Kim went off to work.

At four o'clock Johnny left for Kim's, both of them arriving at the same time.

Getting out of his Rover, he met Kim in her driveway.

"Hi there, lovely lady. How was your day?"

Kim smiled coyly. "Give me a kiss first, and I'll tell you all about it."

Not wanting to disappoint her, Johnny first took everything she was holding, out of her hands and put them down on the ground beside them. He looked at her, smiled, then took her in his arms and dipped her like in the old Hollywood movies…and planted a very long passionate kiss on her lips.

Once she was again upright, Kim had a hard time regaining her breath and composure. "Wow…I…almost feel like calling Chet and telling him not to come over."

Johnny let out a small laugh. "Come on, let's get moving. You tell me what I can help you with."

He helped carry her things into the house and put them on the couch.

An hour later, the pork chops were in the oven and the rest of the meal was prepared and in the refrigerator.

"Would you mind setting the table Johnny? I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready for dinner."

"Sure…but I'd rather go with you."

Kim let out a laugh and smiled at Johnny. "I'm sure you would. I won't be long." Before she could get away, Johnny once again had her in his arms.

"Hurry back." He kissed her and watched as she went up the stairs to the bedroom.

While Kim was showering and getting dressed, Johnny set the table…putting the fresh flowers that Kim had bought, on the table in a crystal vase.

A half hour later Kim returned wearing a peach colored sleeveless dress, her hair loose and cascading down her shoulders.

Taking in the sight, Johnny watched in awe as Kim came down the stairs. Rendered almost speechless, Johnny could only say one word. "Wow."

Kim smiled demurely at Johnny. "You like?"

John raised his eyebrows. "I like it a lot. You look beautiful, Kim."

"Thank you, Johnny. You make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Kim…you don't need any help in that department. As far as I'm concerned…you ARE the most beautiful woman in the world."

Johnny went over to Kim's stereo and put on an easy listening station. The song playing was Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable".

Going back to Kim, he took her in his arms and they started slow dancing to the music.

Johnny started to sing to her, along with the radio. "Unforgettable, that's what you are…unforgettable…though near or far…"

Approaching Kim's front door, Chet and his date stopped for a moment. Looking into the window the two of them could see Kim in Johnny's arms, seemingly dancing. It was at that moment that Chet realized just how serious Johnny was about Kim…and it made him smile.

Finishing the walk to the front door, Chet rang the bell.

"They're here." Kim's voice showed the excitement she felt.

Going to the front door, Kim and Johnny were both there to welcome Chet and his date.

"Chet…it's good to see you big brother." She greeted, giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, little sister…Johnny." The two friends shook hands.

"Johnny, Kim this is Katy McGrath. Katy, this is John Gage one of the paramedics I work with, and this sweet thing is my sister Kim."

Katy shook hands with both of them.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Chet's told me so much about the two of you…I feel like I already know you both."

Kim smiled warmly at Katy. "Well…welcome. I'm glad you were able to join us."

Johnny let out a small laugh. "I hope it was all complimentary, Katy." Having said that, the paramedic gave a little wink.

Now sitting down to dinner, Chet smiled at Kim when he realized what she was serving.

"Stuffed pork chops. I haven't had these in years."

"It's Grandma Kelly's recipe. Mom sent it to me last week."

Dinner was lively, a mixture of pleasant conversation and Chet and Johnny's typical banter. Katy seemed to fit right in…even weighing in on their silly arguments.

After dinner was finished and the table cleared, Kim and Katy were in the kitchen making fresh coffee and getting dessert ready, while Chet and Johnny were on the back deck.

Johnny's tone turned serious as he walked over to the railing where Chet was standing.

"Chet…I have to tell you something…it's really important."

"I already know, Johnny."

"I…I don't think you do, Chet. You might find this hard to believe…I can hardly believe it myself…I…I'm ready to ask Kim to marry me. I want your blessings Chet, and then I want to tell your parents about my intentions."

Chet turned to his friend, a sincere look on his face. "Like I said Johnny…I know."

Johnny looked back at Chet, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, you know?"

Chet sighed. "Johnny, I knew THAT last week…at the hospital. You said that you'd never hurt Kim and you swore on your grandfather's grave. Well, I know how much your grandfather meant to you. And I…I…uh saw you and Kim slow dancing by the window before. It was at that point that I truly realized how perfect you were together. I'm gonna say something to you Johnny, and if you EVER tell the other guys…I swear I'll deny it to my dying day."

"What is it?" Johnny wasn't used to seeing this softer side of his friend.

"Well…I know I give you a hard time, you know with the practical jokes and all…but the truth is that I like you, and I think you're a good guy. Roy's lucky to have you for a partner, and as a best friend. There…I said it."

"Boy Chet, you never cease to amaze me. But…I already knew that. Roy told me how upset you were when I got hit by that car, and then there was the time you helped me after I got bitten by the rattle snake. Why do you think I let you have your fun?"

"LET me have my fun? Gage, you don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny laughed and shook his head. "You DO know what this means, don't you Chet?"

"Don't remind me…come holidays…we'll be sittin' at the same table. It's almost my worst nightmare come true, Johnny."

"Right back at ya, Chester. Hey…Katy's a nice girl. I hope things work out for you, maybe we can have a double wedding."

That last comment earned a smirk from Chet.

While the two firefighters were out on the deck, Kim and Katy were having a conversation of their own.

"You seem so happy, Kim. Johnny seems like a nice guy."

"I am happy…and he IS a real nice guy. I can't begin to tell you how long I had a crush on him and what he means to me now."

Kim proceeded to tell Katy about how she had happened to see Johnny on the beach that day and also about the sometimes complex friendship that Johnny had with Chet.

"So…what about you and Chet?"

Katy smiled at her new friend.

"I do like your brother a lot. He's lots of fun, but this is only our first real date…who knows what the future holds."

"What do you say we get the guys?"

"Sounds good."

Kim opened the sliding doors. "Johnny…Chet…dessert's ready."

Turning back around, she winked at Katy. "That should get them in."

After eating dessert, Chet and Katy thanked Kim for a wonderful evening.

"Kim, thank you…you're a wonderful hostess."

"My pleasure. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we can go out some time…lunch or shopping."

"That'd be fun. I'll call you." The two women embraced.

"And Johnny…it was nice meeting you, too. I can see why Kim loves you so much and why Chet enjoys working with you."

Johnny laughed. "Well…I do what I can. It was great to meet you, too. You got yourself a pretty good guy there too…but don't tell anyone I said that. As somebody recently said to me…I'd only deny it." He winked at Chet.

"Little sister, you really outdid yourself…dinner was delicious."

"Thanks big brother. I had fun tonight…let's do it again soon."

"It's a plan. Johnny, I guess I'll see you at work in the morning."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Chet and Kim embraced and said good night. After watching her brother and Katy walk to their car, Kim closed the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Miss Kelly. You, my dear are an incredible cook."

"I was inspired. Do you have to go home?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Actually…I brought my stuff with me. As long as we set the alarm for 5:30 AM, there's no problem."

Kim smiled. "That's no problem, Johnny. If it meant setting the alarm for 3 AM. I wouldn't mind…as long as I'd have you next to me."

"Let me get my bag out of the Rover…I'll be right back."

When Johnny returned, Kim looked at the kitchen and sighed. "I'm pooped…the dishes can wait until tomorrow. It'll give me something to do while I'm missing you tomorrow night."

Heading up to bed, a feeling of complete contentment flowed through the young couple. Too tired to do anything else, Johnny and Kim fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Johnny got up with the alarm, showered and got ready to go to work.

"I'll talk to you later, Kim…love you." He kissed her and headed out the door.

Pulling into the station parking lot, he was the first one on his shift to arrive. The entire C-shift was out on a call. Johnny first headed to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee before heading back to the locker room to get changed.

While Johnny was happily changing for work, Roy strolled in.

"Hey Pally."

"Junior. How was dinner last night?" The senior paramedic asked curiously.

"Terrific."

"Yeah?" Roy seemed surprised to hear that the evening had gone so well.

"Why are you so surprised Roy?"

"I don't know…I guess I'm just going on past history. You and Chet don't exactly have a sterling track record where spending any great length of time together is concerned."

"Well, we did fine. So…did ya ask Joanne about having a barbecue? I really want you guys to get to know Kim."

"Yeah…Joanne thinks it's a great idea. How does next Saturday sound?"

"Fantastic. I'll let Kim know. See you out there Roy."

"Yeah, sure."

After Johnny left the locker room, Roy paused for a moment. He was happy for his partner…Johnny seemed so contented and he wanted nothing more for his best friend than for him to be happy. He and Joanne always did tell Johnny that they wanted for him what the two of them had. But there was also a part of him that was a little jealous. He and Joanne had been married a long time and they were happy, but he could remember how exciting it was when they were first dating…much like Johnny and Kim now. He also felt a little pang of jealousy about the fact that Johnny would be spending less time with him and more time with Kim…and probably Chet. He hated feeling this way, but it was an honest feeling.

Marco, Chet, and Mike had entered the locker room at the same time.

"Hi fellas. Everyone have a good two days off?"

"I sure did…how about you Roy?"

"Ah…the usual, Marco."

Marco laughed. "Joanne had you busy, huh?"

Roy let out a small laugh. "That's an understatement."

Chet was being pretty quiet.

"Johnny told me that dinner last night was great." said Roy.

"Yeah it was." Chet didn't offer any other details.

Marco was a little concerned about his friend. "Chet are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Marco…just a little tired."

The other three men knew there was probably more to it. No matter what Chet had said or how he had outwardly acted, they knew that he probably had conflicting emotions where Johnny dating Kim was concerned.

When Captain Stanley entered the squad room, he was pleasantly surprised to see Johnny already there, sitting at the table drinking coffee and seemingly very relaxed.

"Hey Cap."

"John. How ya feeling, pal?"

"Terrific."

Hank couldn't help but to notice the big grin on the paramedic's face. "Glad to hear it."

The current shift was turning out to be one of the slowest the station had seen in many months. Despite being a close-knit group, the men of 51's A-shift were starting to get on each other's nerves. Even Chet and Johnny whose relationship had seemingly changed for the better overnight, reverted back to their former adversarial ways.

In the mood to make things a little more exciting, Roy decided to stir the pot a little.

"Hey Chet…you never did finish telling me the story of what happened on that double date that you and Johnny had gone on together, a few weeks back."

A small smile spread on Chet's face.

Johnny looked blankly at Chet. "Go ahead Chester…it's no big deal to me anymore. I'd kinda like to hear your version anyway."

"Alright. Well…so we met these two chicks…Lisa and Ellen. They agreed to go out with us, so since my car was having some issues we used Gage's Rover. Johnny picked me up and then we went to pick up the girls. That part went well." Chet stopped to look at Johnny.

"You got THAT part right…continue. I can't wait to hear the rest of your fictionalized account."

Smirking at the dark-haired paramedic, Chet continued. "We got to the restaurant…barely in one piece."

Captain Stanley who was nearby trying to read the paper, and who usually tried not to get involved with the entertaining accounts of his men's lives, couldn't resist listening to the story. "What happened?"

"Gage thought he was driving in the Indy 500…is what happened."

"Chet…you don't know what you're talking about…as usual. On two occasions we were cut off…I had to swerve once to get out of the way of another car."

"Well…we made it to the restaurant in one piece…the girls were shaking."

"Of course they were, Chet…they were frightened from almost getting into two separate accidents."

"Hey…where did you guys go?" Mike asked interestedly.

"You remember that new place on Chelsea Street that I was telling you about, Roy…The Rustic Inn."

"Well…once we got to the restaurant…that's when the fun began. We get out of the Rover and Gage informs us that he locked the keys in the car."

"Now Chet…that's not how it went down. The keys slipped out of my hand and I dropped them. I thought I heard them hit the ground, and after I closed my door, I realized that it was locked. I bent down to pick them up, but they weren't there. So, thinking that they may have fallen IN the Rover…I told Chet not to lock his door. But, as usual he didn't listen to me…and proceeded to lock and close HIS door."

"Why didn't you listen to him Chet?"

"Stoker…who asked you for any commentary?"

Mike looked at Chet and smiled innocently.

"When you told me not to lock my door, I didn't know that you had already locked yours. So after Gage informs us that the keys are now locked in the car, the two young ladies are freaking out about how they would be getting home. Johnny says that he'd call Triple A and they'd help him get his keys out. So, in the mean time we decided to go into the restaurant. When we go in, the place was packed. Gage tells the hostess that we had six o'clock reservations. The hostess looked at her watch and tells us that it's now 6:15 PM and they gave away our reservations. She then continued to tell us that we could sit at the bar if we wanted to."

"We would have been on time if Chet had been waiting outside his apartment like I asked him to."

The rest of the crew was enjoying the story…noticing that the "spark" was back in Johnny and Chet's "relationship".

"Well…we had no place to go because Johnny locked his keys in the car…so we stayed. The waitress kept flirting with Johnny…"

"Hey…I had nothin' to do with that. I didn't say a word to her."

"Come on Gage…you couldn't turn off the charm."

"Chet…I didn't do anything to encourage her…I was merely being myself."

"Oh brother. So we finally order dinner. Lisa orders a chicken dish. She asks the waitress if there was any ginger in the dish. The waitress was too distracted by Johnny and when she asked the cook about it, she said the wrong thing…we only found this out after Lisa told us that she wasn't feeling well. When we said something to the waitress, that's when we found out that she'd asked the cook about garlic instead of ginger. We spoke to the manager who apologized but wouldn't give us a break on the bill. The two of us had agreed to split the bill, but when Gage went to get his wallet…it wasn't there. So, *I* had to foot the entire bill. Then because he didn't have his wallet, he couldn't call Triple A because he didn't have his card."

"Where was your wallet, Johnny?" Marco asked.

"In my apartment…on my dresser. I had been getting ready to leave when Chet called me to ask if he should wear a tie or not. My usual pre-date routine was disrupted and I inadvertently ended up leaving without my wallet."

Captain Stanley weighed in with another question. "How did you all make it home?"

Johnny glared at Chet. "I called a cab and paid for everyone's fare."

Roy looked at his partner. "How did the date end?"

"Well…because of Johnny's typical sense of ineptitude where the ladies were concerned…the girls wanted nothing more to do with us. In fact, Lisa was so adamant about it…she threw up…all over her front lawn…turned out she was allergic to ginger. When Johnny offered to help her…she emphatically said 'no' and that was the end of that."

"How did you get your Rover back, John?"

"Well Marco…THAT was quite an adventure. After we dropped the girls off, the cab we were riding in was involved in a minor accident…no one got hurt or anything. The cop who showed up happened to be a friend of mine…Murphy Greenbush. Anyway…he drove Chet home and took me back to the restaurant to get my Rover, which he helped open so I could get my keys. Then, I was finally able to go home."

The other men looked at Johnny and Chet and broke out laughing. The disastrous double date was symbolic of their relationship.

As soon as the story was finished the alarms went off, calling the station to a motor vehicle accident. The silliness of the disastrous double date was forgotten as the crew shifted to "game mode".

As the paramedics pulled up to the accident scene, they could see the seriousness of the crash. A red sports car had broadsided a station wagon.

Johnny went to the station wagon, while Roy went to the sports car.

Looking into the wagon, Johnny saw a woman slumped over the steering wheel and a young girl about seven years old in the back seat.

Using his soothing voice he started to talk to the little girl. "Hi sweetheart. My name's Johnny. What's yours?"

"Hayley." The little girl didn't seem to be hurt, just scared.

Johnny explained to the girl what he was going to do. After he got her out, Chet and Captain Stanley took her and checked her out while Johnny tended to the woman.

Roy was somewhat relieved at knowing that there was only one victim in the sports car. Checking the driver, a young male Roy cataloged the seriousness of his injuries.

Once both drivers were extricated, Roy got on the bio-phone to contact Rampart.

"How's the girl doing, Cap?"

"She's fine, John. How's the woman?"

"She's in rough shape."

After giving Rampart their information, they got their treatment orders and carried them out. While they were readying their victims for transport, it was decided that Johnny would ride with them.

Getting the two adults into the ambulance, the little girl was lifted up to Johnny who sat her next to him on the bench.

"You're gonna be fine Hayley honey…and the doctors are gonna help your mommy."

When the ambulance arrived at Rampart, it was met by two teams of doctors and nurses.

As the two gurneys were whisked away, Johnny carried Hayley into the E.R…her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Dix…this is my friend Hayley. She's seven years old."

"Well hello there. You sure are a pretty little thing."

"Hayley, this is my friend Dixie…she's a nurse here. She's gonna take care of you until your dad gets here, okay?"

The little girl looked up at Johnny, tears threatening to fall. "Don't go, Johnny."

Johnny smiled at the little girl and wiped her tears. "Okay…I'll tell you what, let's go somewhere we can sit down. Maybe someone will bring us milk and cookies." He looked hopefully at Dixie.

Dixie smiled. "That's a great idea, Johnny."

As they started for the doctors' lounge, Roy was walking towards them, Hayley's father with him.

"My Daddy's here, Johnny."

"I'm glad. Let's go say hello."

"Hi Daddy. This is my friend Johnny. He helped me and Mommy at the accident."

The man was very cautious in his reaction. He knew his wife was seriously injured but he wanted to be reassuring to his young daughter.

"Hi, I'm Dan Walcott." He shook hands with Johnny.

"John Gage." Smiling at Hayley, he handed her over to her father. "You got yourself a brave little girl there."

Dan smiled at Johnny. "Yes…I do. She takes after her mom."

"If you go over to the nurses' desk over there, they'll be able to help you."

"Thank you…both of you."

"That's what we're here for." Johnny took his finger and playfully touched Hayley's nose. "Be good Hayley. I'll see you later."

The little girl nodded her head.

As the two paramedics made their way to the squad, Roy couldn't help but to smile. First Johnny is seemingly ready to tie the knot and second, it would appear that he was also ready to take on the role of fatherhood. Roy not only knew that his partner was a great paramedic, but that he'd turn out to be a great father someday, as well.

Once in the squad, Johnny made them available.

"You were really good back there, Johnny…I mean with Hayley."

"Ah…it was nothin'. She was a scared little girl, Roy. I just stayed with her until her dad showed up."

"You're gonna make a great father, Johnny."

The dark-haired paramedic smiled at his best friend. "Well thanks, Roy. But how do ya know that?"

Roy smiled again. "Easy…the same way I knew that you'd make a great partner."

Johnny continued to grin. "Well…if that's the case Roy, I kinda need to get married first. I don't think Chet or his parents would be too thrilled if we became parents BEFORE we got married."

"No, I wouldn't think so. Uh…that was one heck of a story before…the double date."

"Oh that. You know…looking back at it…it was kinda funny. Hopefully, those days are over. Hey…I'm hungry. Who's got dinner duty tonight?"

"Marco, I think."

Johnny grinned. "Mmmm…wonder what he's makin'."

"Don't know, Junior. But out of all of us, he's by far the best cook."

"Yeah…but don't let Cap hear ya say that. Sometimes I think he fancies himself as the second coming of The Galloping Gourmet." After letting out a sigh Johnny continued. "I'm glad the shift is over in the morning…it has to go down as one of the slowest shifts we ever had."

"I know what you mean." Roy paused for a moment. "So…things between you and Chet seem pretty good."

Johnny laughed. "Chester's a pussycat, Roy. He's all smoke and no fire…if you know what I mean. Yeah…things are just fine."

"You have a time table in mind, Johnny?"

Understanding what his partner meant, Johnny grinned. "I do. I'd like to get together with Mr. and Mrs. Kelly and tell them my intentions first. Then…I'm gonna ask Kim to marry me. I figure sometime in the next month and a half. As far as a wedding goes…maybe by next summer."

When Roy heard about Johnny's plans, he really wasn't all that surprised to hear that things would be happening so quickly.

"You have any ideas on how you're gonna ask her, Johnny?"

A big grin broke out on his face. "I do have some ideas…I'll keep you posted. Listen, Roy…you're…you're my best friend…when the time comes I'd like you to be my best man. Would you do that for me?"

Roy was speechless. He knew that he and Johnny had a very strong friendship that over the years weathered a lot of ups and downs, but even so it came as a surprise to him when Johnny asked him that.

"Johnny…are you sure? I mean…"

"Pally…who else would I ask?" Johnny looked at his partner like he was crazy. "Roy…you're the only one I would consider. You're my family. I have no one else. Besides, you really ARE the best man. So, what do ya say Pally?"

"I'd be honored Junior. Does this mean I have to put together your bachelor party?"

Johnny let out a laugh.

"Well…I have a feeling you'll have lots of help in that department, partner."

When they arrived back at the station, they were greeted by another set of delicious aromas…signs that hopefully meant that dinner was cooking.

Following the scent…they ended up in the kitchen where Marco was standing by the stove.

"Marco my friend, that smells absolutely wonderful. What is it?"

"It's stir fry chicken and vegetables, John. It gets served over rice."

"Well, it smells great. How much longer?"

"Geez, Gage…let the man work."

Marco smiled at the paramedic. "About five minutes."

Captain Stanley came out of his office and snapped his fingers. "Kelly…aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" The firefighter had a blank look on his face.

"He means set the table, Chet."

"I KNEW that Gage."

Enjoying their supper, they all complimented Marco on his meal.

"Thanks guys."

"How are those two accident victims doing, fellas?"

"I'm not really sure, Cap. They were stable in the ambulance with me, but I stayed with the little girl so I'm not sure what was going on when we left."

"How's the girl doing?"

"She's fine…just a little shaken up. Her dad was with her when we left. She sure was a sweet little thing, wasn't she?"

Hank smiled. He had a feeling he knew where Johnny's mind was at the moment…with Kim and the family they'd hopefully have some day. "Yeah, she was cute John."

They were able to make it through dinner without interruption. After doing the dishes, Johnny went to call Kim.

After getting off the phone, Johnny went out back to join the rest of his friends, who were outside drinking coffee.

"How's she doing Johnny?"

"She's fine, Chet…says that she's going to make some more stuffed pork chops and drop them off at your apartment for ya."

Hearing that brought a smile to Chet's face. "They were some good stuffed pork chops, weren't they Johnny?"

"The best. Say Chet…can I…uh…have a word with ya?"

"Sure."

The two of them went back into the station.

"What's that about, Roy?" Mike asked curiously.

"Well Mike…I'm not sure, but I think he's asking Chet to invite the folks up for a weekend…sometime soon."

Slowly it began to register on the faces of the rest of the crew…why Johnny wanted to get together with the folks.

"So he's gonna ask Kim to marry him?"

"That's the plan, Marco. But first, he wants to talk to the Kelly's."

Captain Stanley smiled in appreciation. "As a father of two daughters, I can really appreciate what Johnny wants to do. He's gonna ask her father for her hand in marriage… that's very respectful of Johnny to do that. I give him a lot of credit."

"I didn't realize Johnny was so old-fashioned."

Roy let out a little chuckle. "Mike…let me tell ya a little about that partner of mine…he talks a good game, but at heart he's just an old-fashioned hopeless romantic."

Inside, Chet and Johnny were having a conversation of their own.

"So…what's up Johnny?"

"Chet, I'd like you to invite your folks up for a weekend. I wanna do this right. Do you think they'd come up? Do you think they'd approve of…of me and Kim? And…"

"Hold on a minute Gage…take a breath. First of all…my parents will respect you greatly for doing this, after all Kim IS their little girl. Second of all, my parents will love you, and third of all…Kim's happiness is everything to them. Does that put your mind at ease?"

Johnny looked at his future brother-in-law with surprise. "When did you become so smart, Chester B.?"

"I've ALWAYS been smart, Johnny…you just never noticed it before." Chet replied with a grin.

"You know what, Chet…you're alright."

"Gee thanks…Gage."

"Chet…we CAN do this, right…I mean work together?"

Looking thoughtfully at the paramedic, Chet paused before answering. "I think we can do it. The only issue I see is that now…when you get hurt…I'll have a bit more of a personal stake in it."

Johnny understood what Chet meant. "It'll be okay, Chester. Now that I'll have someone at home waiting for me…I'll just have to be more careful."

Chet laughed. "That'll be the day, Gage. I'll believe that, when I see it."

"What are you saying, Chet? That I'm not careful?"

"Johnny…look at your track record."

"Come on Chet, you know most of that was beyond my control. Don't you think if I could have…I'd have avoided that damn snake or that hit and run driver?"

"Well…ya got a point there. Okay, so they weren't entirely all your fault. What about that skateboard ride into the cactus you took?"

"Hey…how did you know about that?" Johnny asked, stunned.

"The Phantom is all knowing, Gage…all knowing."

"Well…I know a few things about YOU Chester."

"Like what?" Chet was very confident about Johnny not really having any "dirt" on him."

"Like…" Johnny just smiled. He didn't have the heart to drag up some of Chet's uncomfortable childhood. "Nothing Chet. Let's go back outside."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

When Saturday rolled around, Roy and Joanne were happily getting ready for their barbecue with Johnny and Kim.

"I'm glad Johnny wanted to do this, Roy. It's been over a month since he's been over."

"Yeah, I know. But you have to remember Jo…Johnny's a man in love now."

Joanne smiled at her husband's response. "So, what's Kim like?"

"I don't really know, Jo. I've never met her before."

"Well…she must be something really special for Johnny to be as crazy about her as he is."

Roy smiled. "You got that right."

As Roy and Joanne were finishing up out on the deck, 12 year old Chris and 10 year old Jennifer came out to join them.

"What time will Uncle Johnny be over, Dad?"

"Within the hour, Jen."

"What's his new girlfriend like?"

"Like I told your mother, Chris…I've never met her before."

"I bet she's really pretty."

Joanne looked at Chris curiously. "What makes you say that, Chris?"

"Uncle Johnny's girlfriends have always been pretty. Besides, he really likes YOU…and you're pretty."

Joanne couldn't help but grin at her son's silly logic.

Driving over to Roy's house, Johnny and Kim were talking in the Rover.

"You okay, Kim? You look nervous."

"I am. I know how important Roy and his family are to you…I just want to make a good impression."

Johnny looked lovingly at Kim. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about…they're gonna love you, especially Chris and Jennifer. I just want you to relax and have fun. Okay?"

Smiling back at the handsome man sitting beside her. "Seeing how happy you are right now…how can I not?"

Before too long, the Rover pulled up in front of Roy's house. John got out and helped Kim out of the vehicle. Holding hands, the two of them walked up to the front door where they were greeted by Jennifer.

"Uncle Johnny." The little girl ran up to her favorite uncle.

"Jelly Belly." He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "Jen, this is Kim. Kim, this is my other girlfriend Jennifer."

Kim smiled warmly at the young girl. "So…you're my competition, huh?"

Jennifer giggled. "Uncle Johnny…Chris is right. Kim is really pretty."

"And how did he know that, Jen?"

"He said that you like mom and SHE'S pretty, so Kim must be too."

"Well…that's pretty interesting logic." Putting Jennifer down, he led Kim into the house. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang."

"Hey Uncle Johnny." Chris gave Johnny a high-five.

"Hey there, kiddo. This is Kim."

"Hello." Chris who was never shy around people, appeared to become suddenly quite shy around Kim.

"Hi there. You must be Chris." Giving the boy a warm smile, she was met by a nervous grin in return.

Coming in from the deck, Roy and Joanne greeted their guests.

"Johnny…" Joanne hugged the paramedic warmly. "It's been far too long since we've seen your smiling face around here." How've you been?"

"Terrific. I…I guess I've been kinda busy…but I'm here now."

"Hey Johnny."

"Roy. Well…this is Kim. Kim this is Joanne, and this fella is…"

"Roy DeSoto. My brother talks about you all the time…so does Johnny for that matter. It's nice to finally meet both of you."

"Johnny's kept us in suspense, but it is nice to finally meet you, too."

Roy let out a chuckle. "If you don't mind me saying so Kim…you're uh…nothing like your brother. You…you seem so normal."

Kim laughed in response to Roy's comment. "I always did wonder if I was adopted myself. Thanks, but I assure you we ARE blood-related. Actually, you'd be surprised how much alike me and Chester really are. Can I help you with anything Joanne?"

"Thanks, but everything's good to go. Hungry?"

Johnny grinned at Kim. He wasn't about to say anything out loud, but the truth of the matter was that Kim could practically out eat even Johnny himself.

"Starving."

The six of them were all out on the deck enjoying burgers, hotdogs and salads.

"Everything's delicious Jo. One of the things I missed most during the five years I lived out east, was the relaxed atmosphere of just sitting out on a deck and barbecuing."

"Where did you live?"

"I went to school in Pennsylvania…Penn State. I stayed there another year after graduation."

"With all the great schools out here…not to mention the warm weather, why did you decide to go out east?"

Almost in unison Johnny and Roy answered. "To get away from Chet."

"Very funny. No, that wasn't the reason…I just wanted to be on my own and experience new things. My grandparents live in New York, so they weren't too far from me. But…I found that after all was said and done…I missed my family…and the warm weather of L.A."

Directing her attention to the kids, she started to ask them questions. Jennifer answered each one excitedly. She was thrilled at the prospect of being able to call Kim, Aunt Kim. Chris on the other hand seemed a little reserved in his answers.

After finishing eating, the kids went to play in the sprinkler.

"I couldn't imagine what's going on with Chris. He's usually really quite animated when we have guests over."

"Joanne, are you blind? It's quite obvious…he's got a little crush on Kim."

Jo looked at her husband with confusion. "Huh? How do you know that Roy?"

Johnny looked on interestedly as he waited for his partner to field that question. "'Cause I was a 12 year old boy at one time myself. I don't mean to embarrass you Kim, but my son seems to be a little awestruck in front of you."

Johnny laughed. "You know Kim…we can double…me and Jenny, and you and Chris."

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I know Chris, he'll come around."

"Hey Roy…you wanna show the kids who rules the back yard?"

"You know it, partner." The two friends went to join Chris and Jennifer frolicking in the spray of the sprinkler.

Watching the men playing with the kids brought a smile to both Joanne's and Kim's faces.

"You love him a lot, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious, Joanne?"

"I'm a woman Kim…I just know these things. It's quite obvious how Johnny feels about you too."

Kim looked over in Johnny's direction. "When I was teenager, I had the biggest crush on Johnny. I'd spend hours fantasizing what it would be like to be with him."

"And?" Joanne smiled wickedly.

Grinning widely in return and whispering. "Better than the fantasy, Jo…better than the fantasy. Just looking at him makes my heart beat faster."

"I know what you mean…I still feel that way about Roy."

Before anything else could be said, a big spray of water came their way and the two ladies were soaked. In a matter of minutes, a full-scale water fight had broken out.

Once everyone was completely drenched and tired, the four adults and two kids were sprawled out in the backyard under a tree.

"Who's ready for dessert?"

When everyone smiled, Joanne took it as a positive response. "Dessert coming up."

"Let me help you, Joanne." Kim offered.

"Sure…right this way."

As the two ladies walked away, Roy turned to his partner. "We're in trouble, Johnny. It seems that Joanne and Kim have bonded…and that only means one thing."

Johnny looked questioningly back at him. "What's that, Roy?"

"No secrets. Those two are gonna be sharing everything with each other…and I do mean…**everything**."

Once the two women were in the house, Roy and the kids sang Kim's praises to Johnny.

"She's a keeper, partner…I still can't believe that she's actually Chet's sister."

"Uncle Johnny, are you gonna ask her to marry you?"

"That's the plan Jen, but she doesn't know that yet…it's a secret."

"Oh, I won't tell her. Does that mean we can call her Aunt Kim?"

Johnny laughed. "I guess it does, Jen."

Chris seemed to have returned to his normal self. "Kim's really cool, Uncle Johnny. She's lots of fun…just like you are."

"Well, thanks Chris. So, I guess Kim has the DeSoto seal of approval?"

Everyone nodded their head.

Back on the deck the six of them were enjoying made to order ice cream sundaes.

"You know what would be fun, if you guys all came to my house. Johnny just helped me open the swimming pool."

Chris and Jennifer looked hopefully at their parents. "Can we?"

"Let me and Uncle Johnny look at our schedule, and we'll pick out a day to get together."

The two kids responded simultaneously. "Cool."

"You two like seafood?" Kim asked.

"You mean like shrimp and stuff?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Chris…lobster,crab,scallops."

Mmmmm…"

Kim started to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Jen?"

"I love shrimp. Can we have chocolate cake...that's Uncle Johnny's favorite."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged…maybe you'd like to come over and help me make it."

"That'd be way cool. Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Jennifer asked.

"No…just my brother Chet, but I always wanted a little sister."

As the afternoon wore on, the kids started to get tired and went inside to watch TV.

"Your kids are terrific. I can certainly see why Johnny loves 'em so much."

"That's sweet of you to say, Kim. I'm sure you'll have some little rugrats of your own someday." After saying that, Joanne looked at Kim and winked.

"Someday."

"Hey Jo, mind if me and Johnny go…I need to show him something in the garage."

"Go ahead. Kim and I will just relax…then the two of you can come back and clean up."

Once in the garage, Johnny poured his soul out to his partner. "Roy…am I crazy? I mean, to be this in love with her and only after a few weeks."

"Johnny…crazy, as it relates to you is a relative term…but in this case, I don't think you're crazy at all. She's smart, fun, and…uh…very attractive…what's there NOT to like about her. The two of you obviously make each other happy. It's a big step Johnny, but I think it's one that you're ready to take."

"I'm glad you feel that way Roy, because I'm gonna be meeting the Kelly's in two weeks. Chet made the arrangements. Then…I just have to ask her."

"How are you gonna do it?"

"Not sure yet…but I do have some ideas…and Kim…is gonna be blown away."

"You thought about where the two of you would live?"

"Definitely not in my apartment…and Kim's only renting her house. My dream was always to own my own home…have a few horses…maybe six acres or so. But…it doesn't matter where we live, as long as I have Kim."

"I'm proud of you Johnny…I mean, really. You're great at what you do and now you're ready to settle down."

Johnny grinned at his partner. "Well…I'm not really sure what the connection is between the two…but thanks, Partner."

Roy couldn't help but smile at his best friend. He had known Johnny for over eight years and watched as his partner developed into a topflight paramedic, but there was always an air of immaturity about him. However, since Johnny had been dating Kim, Roy noticed a new maturity in his partner and it made him proud to think that Johnny was finally ready to settle down and undertake some real responsibility in his life.

Back on the deck Joanne and Kim were still talking…about a certain pair of paramedics.

"What do you say we get out of these wet clothes?"

"That's a great idea, Joanne. You have something I can borrow?"

"Yes. Come on up to the bedroom with me. I'll bring down something for Johnny to change into, too."

Joanne handed Kim a pair of denim shorts and a blue short-sleeved shirt. "You can change in the hall bathroom."

After both women had changed into dry clothes, they returned to the deck. Roy and Johnny were each sprawled out on a chair.

"Here Johnny. I brought down a change of clothes for you."

"Thanks Jo." He took the offered clothes and went to change.

"I had a really wonderful time today. The two of you are wonderful hosts."

"It's easy when we're hosting wonderful guests." Roy gave Kim a wink.

"Kim…Johnny means a lot to our family…his happiness and well-being mean everything to us. Just so you know…you're part of that now. Take care of him…and love him."

Smiling warmly, Kim nodded her head in understanding. "I will, Joanne…I will."

When Johnny returned, the four of them enjoyed more coffee and talked for another hour.

At 9PM the kids returned to say good-night to their parents and guests.

"Good night, Uncle Johnny." Jennifer hugged him.

"'Night Jelly Belly."

Jennifer smiled at Kim. "Can me and Chris start calling you Aunt Kim?"

Kim looked at Johnny who simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "If you'd like to."

Jennifer seemed quite pleased. "Cool…good night Aunt Kim."

"It was nice meeting you Jennifer. I'll be in touch about when you can come over and help me bake that chocolate cake."

That comment earned Kim a big smile and a hug from the young girl.

Chris came over to Kim, his earlier awkwardness long forgotten. "Aunt Kim…I'm glad that you're going out with Uncle Johnny…you're really cool."

Smiling at Chris, Kim bent down and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you Chris. I'm glad you approve."

The kids said good night to their parents and headed off to their rooms.

"Well partner, we should take our cue from the kids and head out ourselves."

Walking to the front door, the four adults exchanged good-byes.

"Joanne, Roy…thank you for everything. I had a wonderful time."

"Don't be a stranger Kim…you're family now."

"Thank you Joanne. I promise…I won't. We'll get together again soon. I'd love to have the four of you over my house."

"It's a deal."

Kim hugged Joanne and then Roy.

"See ya at the station on Monday, Junior."

"You got it Pally. Jo, thanks for everything…great as usual." He hugged Joanne, and holding on to Kim's hand the two of them made their way out to Johnny's Rover.

After watching Johnny drive away, Roy and Joanne closed the front door.

"I like her a lot, Roy. She's so grounded…just what Johnny needs."

"Yeah…I like her too…and I've never seen Johnny happier."

"How are things between him and Chet?"

"Fine. I think they have a new found sense of appreciation for one another. It's really quite fascinating to watch."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

At the station two weeks later, the guys were out back talking after dinner.

"So…this is the big weekend, huh Johnny?"

"Yes, Marco."

"Nervous?"

"Do I look nervous, Mike?" Johnny replied with a shrug.

"No…not really."

"I go into burning buildings for a living, you think asking a girl's parents for her hand in marriage is gonna make me nervous?" Johnny punctuated that statement with a big smile.

"Do your folks have any idea what's going down this weekend, Chet?"

"No, Marco. It's been awhile since Kim and I have seen them. I told them that we just wanted them to come up for a barbecue."

"Kim doesn't suspect anything, Johnny?"

"Nope. She thinks it's a good opportunity for us all to get to know each other."

As Roy sat there listening to Johnny and Chet field questions about the upcoming weekend, a part of him was quite jealous. Joanne's parents never liked him…never thought that he was good enough for their daughter. The Kelly's were familiar with the life of a public servant, so there wouldn't be a lot of questions about it. And with Johnny's natural charm, Roy couldn't imagine anyone not liking him, especially Chet's parents.

As Johnny, Chet, Mike, and Marco were discussing the weekend's plans, Roy quietly got up and walked inside. Hank followed him in.

"You alright Roy? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine Cap. I…"

Hank smiled at his senior paramedic. "Jealous?"

"I…I guess I'd be lying if I said no. I'm happy for Johnny…really. It's just that now I know I won't be spending as much time with him…and…"

Hank finished Roy's sentence. "And he'll be spending more time with Chet perhaps?"

"Well, that's part of it. I know it's silly, Cap. Joanne's parents…well you know about my history with them…I know the Kelly's are gonna love Johnny. I guess what I'm saying is that I wish I had that kind of rapport with my in-laws."

Hank looked at the paramedic sympathetically. "Roy…Johnny's your best friend. Something tells me that he won't ever forget that. And as far as in-laws go, they're not all that they're cracked up to be…trust me on that, Pal."

The alarms sounded, calling the paramedics out on a run…a woman in labor call.

Arriving on scene, the paramedics got out their equipment and went into the restaurant. They were met by the manager and brought to the private dining room, where the woman in labor was lying down on the floor.

"Hi there, I'm Johnny and this is my partner Roy. We're going to take good care of you. What's your name?"

"Erin…Erin McGrath."

"I'm her husband, Kyle. Is she gonna be alright?"

"She's going to be fine. How far along are you?"

"Nine months…I…I was due next week."

Johnny grinned. "Well…I guess predicting due dates aren't an exact science. Just try to relax."

While Johnny continued to examine Erin, Roy got on the bio-phone to Rampart.

"Roy…she's gonna deliver right here."

Roy smiled at his partner and softly said, "Go ahead, Partner…she's all yours."

Ten minutes later Johnny helped deliver a healthy baby girl.

"Rampart…it's a girl. Mother and daughter are fine."

"10-4, 51. Transport as soon as possible…and congratulations."

Arriving at the hospital, Johnny helped get mother and daughter settled in the exam room. "Take care, Erin. They're gonna take good care of you and the baby."

Erin smiled. "Johnny…thank you so much…to you and your partner."

"Our pleasure. I'll check on you later."

Leaving the exam room, Johnny headed to the lounge for some coffee.

Five minutes later, as Dixie was leaving the same treatment room, she ran into Roy.

"Hey Dix."

"Hi Roy. How are you doing?"

"Fine. You happen to know where Johnny disappeared to?"

"Ahh…try the lounge. You know it's funny…I don't think I've ever seen Johnny so excited about a baby before. It's…it's almost like he had a personal stake in this or something." As soon as she said that another thought crossed her mind. "Kim isn't…?"

Roy looked nervously at Dixie. "Not that I know of, Dix. Johnny knows better…Mr. Kelly is a retired cop."

Dixie observed Roy closely for a few moments. "Everything alright with you, Roy? You don't seem quite yourself."

"I'm fine Dix. I better find Johnny. I'll see you later."

"Okay…take care."

Entering the lounge, Roy saw Johnny sitting on the couch staring off into space. "You ready to go, Johnny?"

"Sure am. That sure was a beautiful baby, wasn't it Roy?"

"She was. Did they say what they were going to name her?"

"Emily, I think. Hey Roy, on the way back let's stop at the Quick Mart. I feel so good, I wanna get some ice cream to share with the guys. You mind?"

"Nope, not at all."

At the store Johnny ran in and got vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Returning to the squad, he noticed Roy outside leaning against his door. "Roy…where did ya run off to before?"

"When?"

"Before the run…when we were all outside talking. You're not upset with me or anything, are you?"

Roy grinned sheepishly. "No…I'm happy for you, Partner. I guess…I'm…I'm just gonna have to get used to the idea that you're gonna have other people in your life now. Never mind, Johnny…I'm just being silly."

"Roy…you know, you're crazy. You're my best friend…do you honestly think I'd rather spend my spare time with Chet than with you? And Kim…she's an important part of my life now, but I would never forget about all my other friends…just because she's in my life. You, Joanne, and the kids…you guys will ALWAYS be a part of my life…you're all too important to me."

"I told you I was being silly."

"Yeah, you did…and you are. Pally…you think we can head back now…the ice cream is starting to melt."

"Sure thing Junior…let's go have some ice cream."

Returning to the station Johnny told the guys that he brought ice cream for everyone.

"What's the occasion, Pal?"

"A beautiful bouncing baby girl, Cap. I helped deliver the baby on that last run. I feel so good…I wanted to celebrate."

"That's very generous, John…thanks for thinkin' of us."

After what turned out to be a very busy night, the men of 51's were finally changing to go home.

"So where are you off to, Johnny?" Roy asked, hoping that he would be able to spend some time with his partner.

"Chet and I are going to Kim's to do some yard work in preparation for tomorrow's get together. You're welcome to join us, Roy."

"Nah…that's okay. I better get home to Jo. She probably has a list of things for me to do anyway. Have fun this weekend…and good-luck, Johnny."

"Thanks, Pally. I'll call you and let you know how it went. Say hi to Jo and the kids for me."

"I will."

Chet watched Roy leave as Johnny put on his shoes. "Hey John…what's with your partner?"

"Huh? Oh…Roy? He's fine…probably just tired." There was no way that he was going to tell Chet that Roy was feeling a bit left out at the moment. "Let's go Chet, we have a lot to do today."

"I hope my sister at least had the foresight to stock up on some beer and cold cuts."

"Chet…we're not going to Kim's to spend the day eating and drinking beer. We're going to be working."

"Working? This little get together was all YOUR idea. I said I'd call my folks and I did…my job is over."

"Chet…" Johnny's tone was one of mild irritation.

"Hey Marco, we better get out of here…a family quarrel is about to start." Mike commented with a grin.

"Right behind you, Mike."

"Oh…ha…ha…very funny."

Mike and Marco left the room, laughter trailing behind them.

"Johnny, we're not even officially related yet, and already we're the laughingstock of the station."

"Chet…who cares? Now, I KNOW that Kim's happiness means a lot to you…don't you think this will make her happy?"

"What…cleaning up her yard? Johnny, you owe me…big time. I'm going home for a while. I'll meet you at Kim's around 11 or so."

"Thank you…and if you're good, maybe I'll spring for dinner."

"Good-bye, Gage."

True to his word, Chet arrived at 11 AM to help Johnny get Kim's yard in shape for the next day's barbecue.

After working all day out in the yard, Johnny and Chet were relaxing on the couch when Kim came home at 6PM.

"You guys are all finished?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Every square inch of that yard is looking good. Mom and Dad better appreciate how nice it looks."

Kim went over to both men and kissed them, of course Johnny's kiss was a bit more passionate. "How about if we order a couple pizzas, drink beer, and go for a dip in the pool?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You have beer, sis?"

"Of course I do. I stashed it. If I didn't I knew you guys would be goofing off instead of working. Johnny, you order the pizza, I'm gonna go change."

After a relaxing evening, Chet bid good night to Kim and Johnny."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for agreeing to help with everything, Chet."

"How can I say no to my little sister?" The two of them hugged, and Johnny walked Chet out to his car.

"Chet…thanks for doing this…it means a lot to me."

"I know. Johnny…relax, okay…my parents are gonna love you."

"I hope so. 'Night Chester."

"'Night Johnny."

The next day around noon time Mr. and Mrs. Kelly arrived at Kim's house.

"They're here, guys."

"Mom…Dad hello." Kim warmly embraced both of her parents.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad. Uh…this is John Gage. You guys met him a few years back at my graduation party."

"Yes, of course. You're the young man who works with Chester."

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly. We've been working together for a long time."

She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again."

They warmly shook hands.

"John…a pleasure to officially meet you. My daughter has told me a lot about you…only good things…don't worry." Mr. Kelly said with a wink.

Johnny grinned. "What a relief." The two men also shook hands.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's out back, Dad…getting the grill started."

"Better help him."

"Uh…Mr. Kelly, that's not necessary. I assure you, Chet's really good at starting fires."

Chet's father laughed at Johnny's comment. "He always was."

The four of them headed to the back yard, where they greeted Chet.

"Chester. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mom." He hugged both his parents.

"Have you been behaving yourself, Chet?"

"Of course, Dad. Captain Stanley says that I'm a real credit to the Department." Hearing that, Johnny rolled his eyes.

After a very leisurely lunch, Chet was able to get Kim away from Johnny and their parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kelly…I…I have a very important question to ask you. I'm not sure what Chet told you when he invited you up for the weekend, but…Kim…Kim and I have been dating for about a month now. I love your daughter…with all my heart. I… I'd like to ask her to marry me, but I wanted to ask you first. I know it's very fast…but I know in my heart that she's the one for me."

Mr. Kelly smiled at the paramedic. "John, you seem to be a very smart fellow and appear to have a good head on your shoulders. It's obvious to my wife and I how much our daughter means to you. It would be an honor to welcome you into our family."

"Thank you, sir." The two men shook hands.

"I have to thank you for respecting us enough to ask us, John. I didn't think they still did that anymore."

"I guess I'm just old-fashioned that way. I promise…I'll make Kim very happy."

Mrs. Kelly hugged Johnny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to promise that, John. It's quite obvious that you already DO make her happy. So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"In a couple weeks. I haven't planned it all out yet, but I assure you that it will be most memorable."

"How did the two of you end up together anyway? Kim never told us."

"Well…it was sheer coincidence, really. I was coming off a rough shift and I went to the beach to settle my mind. I was sitting there watching the ocean when she approached me. She obviously knew me, but I sure couldn't place her. After all, it had been over five years since I last saw her…and well, she…she sure grew up in that time. She wouldn't tell me who she was. She gave me her phone number and said that I'd find out when I took her out to dinner that night. I called her…and well…the rest is history. Your daughter is an extraordinary woman…I've never met anyone who makes me feel as alive as she does. Once I found out who she was, I had my reservations about starting a relationship with her, but after a while it didn't matter…I was hooked. I love her…I really do."

Back inside the house, Kim was getting curious as to what exactly was going on. "Chet…why is Johnny out there talking with Mom and Dad? What's going on?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to get to know them…and let them get to know him. After all, he is dating their baby."

Kim groaned at Chet's last comment. "Well…I'm going back out there. Are you joining me big brother?"

The two siblings went outside to rejoin Johnny and their parents.

"Everything okay out here?"

"Fine, sweetheart. Johnny was just telling us about himself. Can I help you with anything?"

"Sure Mom. You can help me with dessert and coffee."

Once inside, Mrs. Kelly started talking about Johnny. "Johnny's a wonderful young man, Kim…and so handsome. Your father and I are very impressed with him…and I know he loves you a lot."

"I'm glad the two of you approve, because I love him a lot too."

"Tell me, Kim…where do you see your relationship with Johnny going?"

"I hope to marry him someday. I…I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. And before you say anything else…yes, I know his job is dangerous and there are risks involved. We've talked about it. And I know this whole thing has happened so fast, and then there's the age difference…but none of that matters."

Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Mrs. Kelly knew that there was no question about how happy Kim was. "You and Johnny have our blessings."

Kim hugged her mother. She was relieved that her parents approved of the relationship. "It means a lot to me to know that."

As the afternoon turned to evening and everyone was starting to get tired, Johnny and Chet decided to go home. The Kelly's would be staying at Kim's and out of respect for them, Johnny felt it would be best if he went home to his own apartment. "Mr. and Mrs. Kelly, it was great to see you again. Have a safe trip back to San Diego."

"We will. It was a pleasure getting to know you." The two men shook hands.

"Johnny…you are a dear. Take care of yourself." Mrs. Kelly hugged Johnny and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. Have a good night."

"Johnny…you'll call me tomorrow?" Kim asked hopefully.

"You know I will, beautiful. Have a good night…everything was wonderful today."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I love you."

"I love you too." The couple embraced, and Johnny planted a kiss on Kim's lips.

After thanking his sister and hugging her, Chet walked with Johnny to the street where both of their cars were parked.

Johnny looked at his watch. "Eight-thirty. Whatch'ya doin' now, Chester?"

"I don't know…goin' home, I guess. Why?"

"Feel like a couple beers?"

"Are you inviting me?" Chet was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I am. We might as well get used to spending time together…away from work that is."

"Johnny…I got a great idea. Why don't we call Mike and Marco…ask them to join us?"

"Chet, that IS a great idea."

Arriving at their destination…a place called "The Hook and Ladder Bar and Grill"…a place that was popular with firefighters, Johnny and Chet called their two friends to join them.

Arriving 20 minutes later, the four firefighters were now sitting down enjoying beer and each other's company."

"Well…how did it go today, Johnny? Did Mom and Dad like you?"

John grinned his famous crooked smile. "Of course they did, Mike. Was there any doubt?"

Chet shot Johnny a look. He was well aware of Johnny's previous insecurities where meeting his parents were concerned.

"What did they say when you told them about your intentions with Kim?"

"They said they approve, Marco. And…they thanked me for respecting their feelings."

"Where's Roy, Johnny?" asked Mike.

"Home I guess. I…uh didn't call him. I figured with Joanne and the kids…"

"Well…you'll be joining him before too long, Johnny." Marco commented with a wink.

"And…I look forward to it Marco."

"So, when are you gonna ask my sister the big question, Johnny?"

"Soon Chet…soon."

After a couple beers, a few games of pool, and good conversation the four friends were ready to leave.

"Thanks for calling us, Johnny."

"Don't mention it Mike. See you guys on Monday morning."

The next day after talking to Roy on the phone, Johnny was now over the house.

"So how did it go yesterday?"

"It went really well. The Kelly's are really nice folks. And…they gave me their blessings to ask Kim to marry me."

"I'm glad things worked out for you."

"Me too. Uh…Roy…I wanna tell you something…I don't want you to get mad at me, though."

"Did something happen?" Roy asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing bad or anything. I just want you to hear it from me first, rather than to hear the other guys talking about it."

Roy looked at his partner with curiosity. "I'm all ears, Johnny."

"Well…last night after Chet and I left Kim's house, we…we called Mike and Marco and we all met at The Hook and Ladder. I didn't call you because…it was already almost nine …and you know, Joanne and the kids."

Roy smiled appreciatively at his best friend. "Thanks for being honest with me, partner...but you're right, I wouldn't have been able to join you anyway. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah we did. We shot a few games of pool and had a couple beers."

Grinning at his friend, "Well…enjoy it all now Johnny. Once you're married and start a family…your down time won't be your own anymore."

"I know that. I actually look forward to it, Roy. Marco even said something about that last night. I told him that I was looking forward to all that stuff. So, you're not mad at me, Roy?"

"No…not in the least bit. Hungry?"

Johnny shook his head. "Not really. I ate a late breakfast. Why is it so quiet around here? Where are Jo and the kids?"

"Chris and Jennifer are with friends, and Joanne is out shopping."

"Oh…and what are YOU supposed to be doing?" Johnny asked grinning.

"Me? Nothing. I got my work done yesterday. Joanne's letting me have the day off. How about you, Partner? What are YOU up to?"

"Nothing much. I'm free for a couple hours. Kim and Chet are spending some time with their folks before they have to head back to San Diego."

The two friends talked for a while longer before Johnny decided to head out.

"I'll see you in the morning, Roy. Give my love to Jo and the kids."

"I will."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A few days later, on Johnny's next day off, he borrowed Joanne to help him pick out Kim's engagement ring. Walking into the jewelry shop, Johnny became very nervous…something that wasn't lost on Joanne.

"Johnny, relax will you. This is not a complicated thing. Kim will like anything you pick out…and remember it's YOU she loves…NOT a silly ring."

"I know Jo…it's just that I don't wanna make a fool of myself."

Joanne smiled warmly at her friend. "You won't Johnny…you won't. Kim's a very lucky girl. I may have gotten the best guy in the world…but she's getting the second best." She followed that comment up with a wink.

Two hours later, Johnny picked out the ring that he would be placing on Kim's finger IF she said yes, and agreed to become his wife.

"Johnny, it's beautiful. This ring will make Kim happy…but even more than that will be what it represents. She'll love it."

"I hope so. Thanks for helping me, Jo." He said, as he planted a small kiss on Joanne's cheek.

After dropping Joanne off at home, Johnny spent the rest of the day making the arrangements for his upcoming proposal to Kim. He decided that they'd go away for a weekend. They'd drive up the coast and stay at a bed and breakfast. That Saturday afternoon they'd take a hot air balloon ride and at sunset…he'd ask her to marry him. Johnny smiled to himself in anticipation of his "big" weekend.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Two weeks later, Johnny was working his last shift before he'd be asking Kim to marry him. With the engine out on an early evening call, the two paramedics were out back talking about Johnny's big weekend.

"Are you nervous at all, Johnny?"

"Nope…not at all. You know, in my life there were a couple decisions that I made that I had absolutely no doubts about…the first one was becoming a firefighter and the second was when I had decided to become a paramedic. This decision to ask Kim to marry me…it's a no-brainer."

Roy couldn't help but to smile at his partner. "So when are you guys gonna be hitting the road?"

"Friday morning. Kim took the day off. That will give us three whole days together…no interruptions."

"Does she have ANY idea what's going down this weekend?"

"I'm not really sure. As far as I know, she thinks that we're just going away for the weekend. I can't wait to see her face when I ask her to marry me."

Roy smiled at Johnny. "I promise you…it'll be a moment that neither one of you will ever forget. You can count on that. How did you come up with the idea of proposing in a hot air balloon?"

"I don't know…it just seemed romantic. How did you propose to Joanne?"

"We were walking in the park one summer evening, and we stopped, and I kinda just blurted out 'will you marry me, Joanne?'"

"I assume she said yes."

Roy grinned at his partner. "Yeah, she said yes."

The next morning, Johnny was happily changing to go home.

"Good luck, Johnny."

"Thanks Mike."

"I hope she says yes, Johnny."

"She will, Marco…she will."

Ducking into the locker room, Captain Stanley offered a few words. "John, I just wanted to wish you luck, Pal. You're gonna do just fine. Kim is a lucky girl."

"Thanks Cap. I appreciate the sentiments."

After the other three men left, Johnny was left in the locker room with Roy and Chet.

"What are you guys doing now?" The junior paramedic asked his two friends.

The truth of the matter was…now that the "special moment" was getting ever so closer, Johnny WAS indeed getting a little nervous. He was hoping breakfast out with Roy and Chet would calm him down.

"Sorry, Junior. I gotta get home to Joanne and the kids. Call me later, but if you get held up…good luck to ya."

"Okay Roy, thanks."

"We'll be thinkin' of you. See ya Monday, Chet."

"Sure thing, Roy."

Roy closed his locker and left.

"How about you Chet? What are you doing now?"

"Actually…I have a bunch of errands to run. I'd love to chat, but I really gotta go. It's like Cap said Johnny…you'll do fine. Don't be nervous…Kim will say yes. See you on Monday."

"Thanks Chet."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The next morning Kim and Johnny arrived at their destination…a quaint bed and breakfast about three hours up the coast from Los Angeles.

"Johnny, this place is adorable. How did you ever find it?"

Grinning, Johnny answered. "I have my connections." The reality was that Dixie had suggested it. This particular bed and breakfast was a favorite place that she and Doctor Brackett had frequented when they had dated many years before.

Opening the windows in their room, Kim took in the fresh sea air. "Right on the ocean. Maybe we could go for a swim later."

"Sounds good. Hungry?"

"Starving."

Johnny laughed. He was constantly amazed at what a good appetite Kim had. Looking at her, he always wondered where she put it all. "Let's see if we can do something about finding a place to eat."

They did find a place…a very cozy restaurant not too far from where they were staying. Sitting down at their table, Johnny reached into his pants pocket. He had the small velvet box with the ring in it, in his pocket. Tempted to just "pop the question" now, Johnny fought the urge. **Being up in the clouds will be more romantic**

"You alright, Johnny? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine…quite happy, in fact. It feels good to be out of the city, but it feels even better to be here with YOU. So…what looks good to you?"

Kim couldn't help but smile at Johnny. "Oh…you mean on the menu." That comment earned Kim a big smile in return.

"Yes dear, on the menu."

"I'm leaning towards a turkey club. How about you?"

"I don't know…maybe a burger and fries."

"Your usual, huh?"

The two of them giggled. After only dating for about two months, they certainly knew each other well.

After lunch, Kim and Johnny went for a walk on the beach.

"This reminds me of that day I saw you on the beach. You were just sitting there looking so sad."

"But YOU took care of that." Johnny stopped and turned to face Kim. "Kim, I…I don't want you to ever doubt how much I love you…and what you mean to me. You'll always be a part of my life…an **important** part of my life."

Kim laughed. "There was never any doubt in my mind about **that**. Johnny…what's going on? You've been acting strangely ever since we got here."

John took a deep breath. "Kim…" He knew that if he asked her right now, his visions of the very romantic proposal he had planned would be for naught, but he decided that he just couldn't wait any longer. "Kim…I know it's fast, and you probably think I'm crazy…but…will you marry me?" Taking out the small blue velvet box out of his pocket, he opened it up.

She answered him before even looking at the ring. "I will. I'll make you the happiest man on the face of the earth."

"I already am." Putting the diamond ring on Kim's finger, Johnny couldn't help but think to himself how lucky he was to have found somebody like Kim to finally share his life with.

"Johnny…this ring is beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to the person wearing it. Kim…I meant what I said before…about how much I love you."

"I know…and I love you, too."

Taking Kim in his arms, he passionately kissed her. "I had it all planned out…this wasn't how it was supposed to go…it was going to be so romantic."

"John Gage…**this** was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. I couldn't imagine anything more romantic."

"Well, I guess tomorrow can still be a surprise."

"You can always ask me again tomorrow…and my answer will still be yes. I gather Chet knew all about this?"

"He sure did…Chet, Roy…all the guys."

"Tell me Mr. Gage…do you have an idea of when you'd like us to become husband and wife?"

"Well…as much as I'd like it to happen tomorrow or even next week, I'm a pretty old-fashioned guy. I was thinkin' about next June…you can be a June bride…the most beautiful one there ever was. What do ya say to next June?"

"Sounds good to me. So, what **do** you have planned for tomorrow?"

"If I tell you…it won't be a surprise. But I promise, it will be special."

"Johnny…I'll always remember this moment and how happy I am."

Laughing slightly, John responded. "Remember that the next time I end up at Rampart."

Continuing their walk on the beach, hand in hand…they walked for another hour talking about their plans for the future. Returning to their room, they decided to forgo dinner and instead spent the whole evening in bed.

The next morning Kim woke up to see Johnny awake and smiling at her.

"Mornin'." Leaning over, Johnny kissed her.

"It **isn't** a dream. You really **are** here next to me."

"I sure am. I was thinking we'd go down for breakfast and then go for a ride."

"Sounds like a great idea."

After showering and dressing, they enjoyed a quiet breakfast and went for a ride. A few hours later they stopped at a small country store and bought things for a picnic lunch. Looking for, and finding a nice place to eat, they enjoyed a romantic picnic.

"I wish life was always like this. It's going to be hard going back to work on Monday."

"It won't be that bad. Look at it this way Kim, you can show off your new ring to all your friends at work…make the other girls all jealous."

"I like that idea. Am I eventually gonna find out what your big surprise is?"

"Yeah…just a couple more hours to go."

Finally the time had come. Johnny pulled his Rover into a parking lot, and as they got out of the car, Kim saw the hot air balloon.

"A hot air balloon…Johnny…this is amazing."

"I wanted to ask you to marry me, up in the air…but I couldn't wait. Yesterday…out on the beach…the moment was too perfect to pass up. I **had** to ask you. Come on, let's get on."

They greeted the pilot of the balloon and got into the basket. Once they were up in the air, Johnny again asked the question. "Kim…will you marry me?"

Smiling at the paramedic, Kim responded. "John Gage, my answer is still yes. I would be honored to be your wife."

They embraced warmly. When they turned around, Kim noticed the beautiful sunset. "The sunset is so beautiful, Johnny."

"I'm glad you like it…I picked it out just for you."

After being up in the balloon for a half hour, they returned to the ground, though their heads were still up in the clouds. Thanking the pilot, they disembarked.

"Congratulations folks. I wish you both lots of happiness…you seem like a nice young couple."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." replied Johnny.

Driving back to their bed and breakfast, they decided to stop for a late dinner which was followed by another romantic walk on the beach.

"We HAVE to go back home tomorrow, Johnny?"

"Yep…I'm afraid we do. We both have to go to work early on Monday morning. Hey…we'll always have the memories of this weekend."

The next morning after eating a leisurely breakfast, Johnny and Kim spent a couple hours frolicking in the water. By mid-day they left to return home to Los Angeles. They both still had things to do before returning to work in the morning, so they said their good-byes when Johnny took Kim home.

"Johnny…" Kim was cut off before she could say anything else.

"Shhh…I want to say something first. I want to thank you for agreeing to marry me. You have made me so incredibly happy. I used to think my life was good…and it was. I have a job I love and people I enjoy working with…but something…something was missing. And that something was finding someone…someone special to share everything with. Roy…he has Joanne…I wanted MY Joanne…and I found her…YOU. Kim, I love you with all of my heart."

Kim was overwhelmed. Not usually overemotional, she started to cry…tears of happiness, of course. "I love you too, Johnny. Thank you for an incredible weekend…I'll always remember it. And…thank you for making me feel so special…I'M the lucky one. See you tomorrow some time?"

"Sure thing…I'll find ya."

After a very passionate kiss good-bye, Johnny left to go home…smiling all the way back to his apartment.

When Monday morning arrived, Johnny was in a totally euphoric state of mind. Getting to work before the rest of his shift, he noticed that both the engine and squad from the previous shift were still out. Changing quickly, he went to the kitchen and brewed a fresh pot of coffee, placing the box of donuts that he had brought in, on the table. As Johnny was sitting waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, he was contemplating his future with Kim. His reverie was broken by the arrival of his Captain.

"John…you're early, Pal. Everything alright?" When Hank saw the big smile on Johnny's face he remembered the plans that his paramedic had had for the weekend. "I gather she said yes, huh John?"

Still grinning, Johnny answered. "She said yes, Cap…she said yes. I am an engaged man."

"Congratulations…I'm glad everything worked out for you." The two men shook hands.

"Thanks Cap. By next summer, I'll be joining you and Roy in the ranks of the married. You know…the chase is fun…but getting caught is even better."

Smelling the freshly brewed coffee, the rest of the A-shift soon joined Johnny and Captain Stanley in the kitchen. His friends all looked at him expectantly, which prompted a big grin on his face.

"She said yes."

After a hearty round of congratulations, Roy offered his partner a "coffee" toast. "Well Partner, congratulations. You got yourself a great girl, and on behalf of all the guys…best wishes for a great life together."

"Thanks Roy."

Hearing the engine and squad returning, A-shift greeted them.

"Did you guys hear the news?... Johnny's getting hitched."

Charlie Dwyer, as well as the rest of C-shift was stunned at hearing Mike Stoker's news. "Who's…who's the crazy…I mean lucky girl, Johnny?"

Before Johnny could respond, Chet answered for him. "Watch your tongue, Pal…he's marrying my sister Kim."

Laughter quickly broke out from the men of C-shift. Dwyer's partner Matt Gilmour was the first one to regain his senses. "You mean you and Gage will be family, Kelly? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."

The alarms sounded, calling the squad away on their first run of the day…and interrupting the current moment of silliness.

"Squad 51, man down…3240 Butler Boulevard, cross street McKenzie…timeout 850."

Captain Stanley responded on the mic, "Squad 51 responding, KMG-365." He handed the slip of paper to Roy, and the squad took off.

Arriving on scene, they pulled up to a well-kept ranch house and were met by a young male who looked like he was in his late teens. While getting out their equipment, Roy asked him what the problem was.

The dark-haired boy answered. "It's Justin. He hurt his leg. We were playing soccer in the back yard when he fell. I think he stepped in a hole or something."

Roy smiled at the boy. "Relax, we'll help him. What's your name?"

"My name is Wesley…everyone calls me Wes."

"Okay Wes. Were Justin's parents called?"

"They're outta town…won't be home till next week."

"How old are you guys?"

"Eighteen."

"Good…at least we don't need Justin's parents' permission to treat him."

As they came around into the back yard, they spotted Justin on the ground…another boy squatting next to him.

Roy set up the bio-phone, while Johnny started talking to Justin. "Hi there. I'm Johnny and this is my partner Roy. We're gonna take good care of you. I just want you to relax, okay?"

Justin nodded his head, but it was clear that he was in a lot of pain.

"How did this happen?"

The other fellow who was near Justin started to answer. "We were kicking the ball around, and all of a sudden Justin's feet went out from under him. I'm pretty sure he stepped in a hole or something."

Johnny turned around, and in fact a couple of feet from them was a hole.

"I'm going to take your vitals, Justin…lay still for me."

Between gritted teeth, he answered. "That won't be a problem…that's all I CAN do."

After getting his vitals and calling Rampart, Justin was splinted and readied for transport.

"Will one of you guys be able to reach Justin's parents? Let them know what happened, but that he's not seriously injured."

Wes spoke up. "Sure…we'll take care of it and meet him at the hospital."

"Good deal, Wes…Rampart General Hospital."

Once Justin was loaded into the ambulance, Johnny got in with him.

"See you at Rampart, Johnny."

"Okay Pally."

Roy closed the two doors and gave the customary two taps to signal all clear.

Following behind in the squad Roy became very anxious as the ambulance approached a green light…coming from the right side of the intersection was a red pick-up truck that had a red light, but didn't show signs of slowing down. As the ambulance crossed into the intersection, the red pick-up truck plowed into the ambulance.

Right away, after seeing the accident Roy radioed for an engine, another squad and two ambulances. He knew that the occupants of the ambulance, especially the three in the back…Johnny, Justin, and the attendant must have gotten thrown around pretty good.

Roy grabbed the crow bar from the squad and tried to pry open the back doors. Meeting him by the doors was Dave, the ambulance driver.

"You okay, Dave?"

"I'm fine…just a little banged up. Let me help you."

Working together the two men were able to get the doors opened. What they saw surprised them. Cal the ambulance attendant and their victim Justin seemed to be just shaken up, but relatively unscathed. Johnny it appeared got the worst of it. As Roy was preparing to go into the ambulance, Dave went to check on the other driver…sirens could be heard quickly approaching.

"How is he, Dave?"

"Unconscious." called a loud voice.

"Help will be here in a minute." No sooner did Roy say that then Engine 51 and Squad 110 had arrived.

Captain Stanley arrived and started to talk to Roy. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…I was in the squad. I need help with Johnny…he took the brunt of it."

The two paramedics from 110's got started on helping the other driver, while Roy was helping Johnny and the other two people in the back of the ambulance. Cal was helped down and checked out by Marco. They couldn't move Justin until they got Johnny out of the way.

"How ya doin' Justin?" Roy asked, as he worked on taking care of his partner.

"My leg really hurts…but I'm okay. Your friend looks like he's hurt real bad, though."

"We're going to take care of all of you, just relax, okay."

Justin nodded his head.

Roy started to tend to Johnny, who was unconscious and slumped on the floor of the ambulance. "I need a c-collar and backboard, Cap."

Chet ran to the squad to get the needed equipment. After helping Roy to get Johnny on the backboard, he established a link to Rampart on the bio-phone. "Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear…go ahead 51." The voice was Dixie McCall's.

Chet continued. "We have four victims of an MVA…Squad 110 will also be transmitting from scene. Stand by for more information."

"10-4, 51."

After getting Johnny out of the ambulance, he was put on the ground where Roy was able to perform a more thorough examination of him.

"He's got a head injury for sure, Cap. Cuts, bruises, possible fractured right wrist and dislocated left shoulder. His vitals are a little weak, and he might have some internal injuries as well."

The stretcher carrying Justin on it was placed into one of the newly arrived ambulances. After being checked out, it was determined that his only injury was the one he had sustained playing soccer in his back yard.

Roy got on the phone to Rampart. "Rampart, more information on MVA." He gave all the information on the first three victims before continuing on about Johnny. "Victim four is a Code I. He was in the ambulance with our original victim." Roy gave Rampart all of Johnny's vitals and possible injuries. After starting the IV, the paramedic was readied for transport.

Squad 110 had just left with the driver of the truck, when the second ambulance was being loaded.

"Chet, you take the squad in. Marco, you ride in with Roy in case he needs help. Mike and I will meet you at Rampart."

To Roy, the ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Looking down at his partner who was strapped to a backboard and unconscious, he couldn't help but to think about how such a happy morning had turned so incredibly ugly.

Arriving at the hospital, the ambulance was met by Doctor Morton. Justin was wheeled into one room, while Johnny was taken to another one. The two ambulance attendants waited in another one.

When Dixie entered Treatment Room Three, she was met by a very anxious Roy DeSoto. "Dix…Kim…Kim Kelly. Someone's gotta call her. She and Johnny got engaged over the weekend. She's upstairs."

"I'll take care of that, Roy. Why don't you go wait outside with the others."

Roy reluctantly left the room and was immediately met by the rest of 51's crew who was anxiously awaiting news on Johnny…no one more anxious than Chet Kelly.

"Is someone callin' my sister? She's…"

"Dixie's taking care of that. I have a feeling she's going up there, personally."

The nurse did go up to see Kim. At first she thought Dixie was there to congratulate her on the engagement, but when she saw the concerned look on Dixie's face, she knew something bad had happened.

"Something's wrong, Dixie…something happened to Johnny didn't it?"

"Kim, relax. We really don't know much yet. Johnny was riding in the ambulance with a victim and they were in an accident. All we know is that he's currently unconscious. Why don't you come down with me…you'll be able to see him before too long."

For being so scared, Kim was able to stay calm. She told her boss where she was going and why, and left with Dixie. When she arrived downstairs in the ER, she immediately ran over to Chet who hugged her.

"It'll be okay Kim, Johnny'll be fine."

Kim really hoped so. Now that Johnny would be a permanent part of her life, she NEEDED him to be okay.

As the crew waited in the lounge for word on Johnny, Kim was sitting quietly being comforted by her big brother. Although Roy was experienced in waiting for word on his injured partner, he was not used to sharing his extreme concern with other people. Kim would now be in the same position as his wife. Joanne would be worried about Roy if something had happened to him, so to would Kim be about Johnny. It also made him realize that there was a lot more to Chet than just the Phantom. He too, had a very real stake in Johnny's welfare as well.

As the time passed and the minutes ticked away, it was over an hour before they received any news on the fallen paramedic. When Doctor Brackett entered the room, everyone jumped up.

Out of habit, Roy was the first one to speak up. "Doc, how's Johnny?"

"Well…he's still unconscious. The x-rays show a severe concussion. We're getting ready to send him for a CT-scan. He has some fractured ribs, as well as a broken wrist and dislocated shoulder. Beyond that, we won't know until after the scan. I'll keep you all posted."

Kim bravely spoke up, asking the question that she was almost afraid to hear the answer to. "Doctor Brackett…John will be okay, won't he?"

Kel smiled at the attractive brunette. "Just think good thoughts, young lady. Your fiancé is in good hands…and he's a fighter. I'll be back as soon as I know anything further."

As soon as Brackett left the room, Hank turned around to face Chet and Roy. It was a new experience for him, as well. Normally he'd take Roy out of service and put the engine back INTO service. But now with Chet and Kim, he had a dilemma. "Chet, you stay with your sister. Roy, can you continue or do I need another replacement?"

The senior paramedic was torn. His heart was with Johnny, but he also knew that he would no longer be the one completely shouldering all the worry. Before he could respond to his Captain, Kim spoke up.

"Roy, stay with us. Johnny needs his best friend, too."

Hank smiled weakly. The situation ended up like he knew it would…with Roy staying. "Okay, keep in touch. Marco, you'll take the squad in." He went over to Kim and hugged her. "It's like Doctor Brackett said, Kim…Johnny's a fighter, he'll be okay."

"Thanks Captain Stanley."

"You really are family now…it's Hank…or Cap."

"Okay…Cap." She smiled at the man and kissed him softly on the cheek.

When Captain Stanley, Mike and Marco left, Kim went over to Roy for reassurance. "Johnny IS going to be alright, isn't he Roy?"

"I certainly hope so, Kim. Brackett seems optimistic…we'll just have to wait and see. Chet, you okay over there?"

"I'm fine Roy…I just wish we knew that he was gonna be okay for sure."

Another hour and a half later, Doctor Brackett and Dixie walked to the lounge to give them updated news on Johnny's condition.

Surprising everyone, it was Chet who asked about Johnny first. "John's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"He's going to be fine. As I said before, he does have a serious concussion but there's no bleeding or swelling in his brain. Aside from several cracked ribs, his wrist and shoulder injuries, he should be fine. His dislocated shoulder was put back into place and his wrist is currently getting casted. All things considered, Johnny's very lucky. However, the fact that he's still unconscious does concern me. We'll just have to continue to monitor him."

"He's not in a coma, is he?"

The doctor smiled at Kim. "No, he's not in a coma. Hopefully he'll be coming around soon. We just have wait…and be patient."

"What about his neck and back?"

"Everything looks normal Roy. He does have some deep bruises on his back, but nothing is broken and there doesn't appear to be any spinal damage. But, we won't know the true extent of his injuries until he wakes up. For precautionary measures, we're going to keep the cervical collar on him. When he does wake up…he'll be in a lot of pain. We'll take care of that when the time comes."

"Can we see him?"

"It'll be another hour before he's done in the cast room and settled in bed. The three of you will be notified the minute Johnny's ready for company. Right now, I think you should go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I know it's been a long day."

Dixie smiled at Kim. "Why don't you and I go for a walk. I think Roy and your brother can fend for themselves for a while."

Chet made a move towards Kim, but was stopped by Roy.

Dixie winked at Chet. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her…she's in good hands. We'll be back in a little while."

After the two women left, Roy walked over to his friend. "Chet…you can't protect her from reality. The reality is that she's marrying Johnny…a firefighter and paramedic. Things like this happen…have happened…to me…to you…to Johnny. Kim has to accept that fact. I think Dixie just wants to make sure she understands that. Frankly, I don't know how Joanne deals with all this, but then again I don't have Johnny's track record."

Kim and Dixie walked down to the cafeteria. Getting two cups of coffee, the nurse led Kim to a table.

"You okay, Kim?" The nurse asked, feeling Kim out as to what her state of mind currently was.

"I will be…once Johnny wakes up and I see those brown eyes looking at me, and that crooked smile of his."

Dixie nodded in understanding. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Dixie…I never thought I'd love anyone like I do Johnny. I didn't think that I'd ever be that lucky. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't." Dixie warmly smiled at Kim before her face once again became serious. "Roy and Johnny have a very special place in my heart, and when they're patients…it IS scary. You never do get used to seeing people you care about injured or sick."

"I guess I have to learn to deal with it, huh?"

"If you want to marry him it is. What the guys do is dangerous, but they're among the best at it and I know they have a tremendous amount of trust in one another."

"I know it's dangerous, Dix. Johnny and I had a conversation about all this awhile back…but it doesn't make it any easier, now…but I wouldn't change anything."

"You're a smart girl, Kim. You and Johnny are destined to be together for a long time, and will be very happy. Now…let me see that ring of yours."

Holding out her left hand, Kim showed Dixie her ring.

"It's beautiful. You must have been blown away when he gave that to you."

"That's an understatement. Dix…thank you. I feel better now. I know Johnny's going to be alright."

Dixie grinned at her friend. "I'm glad you feel better. Some time, you'll have to tell me all about Johnny's proposal. Right now, I have to get back upstairs and you need to check on two worried firefighters."

Kim embraced Dixie. "Tell me, Dix…how come an attractive, smart woman like you isn't married?"

"I'll tell you what, someday we'll get together for lunch and I'll tell you the story of my life."

"It's a deal."

The two women returned to the ER, Dixie returning to the base station, Kim to the lounge.

"Any word on Johnny?" Kim asked hopefully.

Roy shook his head. "No, but someone should be here soon. How are you holding up, Kim?"

"I'm fine, Roy. Did you call Joanne?"

"I did. She said to let her know if you need her…she'd be here in a heartbeat for you."

"I appreciate that. I know Johnny means a lot to her…to all of you. I'm glad you're here Roy."

"Where else WOULD I be?"

Doctor Morton came into the lounge. "Folks…you can see Johnny now."

"Is he awake?" Chet was hopeful of the answer being a positive one.

"I'm afraid not. But, I can assure you that he is stable. Room 211."

"Thanks, Doc."

The three of them arrived at Johnny's room. Walking in quietly, they observed how still Johnny's body was. The head of the bed was at a slight angle. His casted right arm was propped up on a pillow, his left arm was in a sling, and he still had the cervical collar around his neck. Two IV's had been carefully inserted into his left arm and he had some bandages on his face from various cuts.

Approaching the bed, Kim gently touched Johnny's left hand. Softly she started to speak to him. "Okay Johnny, wake up…your nap is over. Roy and Chet are here with me, and it's not very good manners to be asleep when you have company."

There was no response from the unconscious paramedic. Roy and Chet each spoke to Johnny and received the same response, as well…nothing.

"It could be hours or days before he wakes up, couldn't it Roy?" The look of concern was evident on her face.

"It could, Kim…but I don't think it's going to be too long. The most important thing is that the doctors say he's stable. His body has been through a lot. When he's ready…he'll wake up."

"Look, if you guys need a ride home, take my car. I'll get my purse so you can have my keys…I'll be right back."

After Kim left the room, Chet looked over at Roy and softly spoke. "I'm worried about her, Roy…she's just a kid."

"Chet, she's 23 years old…she's a grown woman. And as important as Johnny may be to both of us…we have to accept the fact that he's doubly so to her. Kim just wants to be alone with him…we have to respect that."

"Roy, if anything ever happened to Johnny…Kim would be crushed."

"Nothing's going to happen to Johnny."

The two firefighters were too involved in conversation to notice that Johnny had opened his eyes. It wasn't until they heard a very tired voice that they realized their friend had finally woken up. "Would you two PLEASE shut the hell up, you're giving me more of a headache than I already have."

Chet and Roy did a double take before looking down at Johnny. "You finally woke up, Junior. How ya feelin'?"

"Roy…please tell me that you didn't just ask me such a stupid question."

Roy tried to stifle a laugh, but wasn't entirely successful. "I'm sorry Partner, I guess that WAS a pretty dumb question. We're just glad that you finally woke up."

"Chet…where's…where's that beautiful sister of yours?"

"She'll be back, Johnny. She went to get her purse."

Just then, Kim returned to the room. When she heard Johnny's voice, she thought she was imagining things. Looking down at him, she saw that he was indeed awake.

Kim did her best to maintain her composure. She didn't want to lose control of her emotions in front of the others, although she knew they'd understand if she did.

Smiling at Johnny, she bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. "Hey handsome…you woke up."

"So I've been told. How ya holdin' up…you okay?"

"I'm fine. We…we were all so worried about you, Johnny."

"Sorry 'bout that." It was at that moment that Johnny realized how much pain he was in. "Roy…you…you wanna call for a nurse or somethin'…I'm really hurtin' here."

Before Roy could press the call bell, Doctor Brackett happened to walk into the room. He was pleasantly surprised…and relieved to see that Johnny had finally woken up.

"Johnny, glad to see you finally came back to us. I'd like to take a look at you, then I'll give you something for the pain…I'm sure you're not feeling too good right now."

With pain in his voice Johnny responded to Brackett. "Can you make it quick, Doc…I'm not sure how long I can handle this."

"I'll do my best, Johnny."

"Uh…we'll wait outside." Roy signaled Kim and Chet to wait outside with him.

"Be back in a bit, Johnny." She leaned down and once again kissed him.

"I'm countin' on it." Johnny ever so slightly winked at Kim, trying to reassure her that he'd be alright.

Once the others left the room, Brackett started to examine Johnny. He asked the paramedic several questions to check his cognitive status, and checked Johnny's extremities to determine if there were any unknown spinal issues. Upon taking another set of vitals, the doctor was satisfied that Johnny didn't have any other injuries and was indeed stable.

"Doc…how…how's Kim? She okay?"

The doctor smiled at the paramedic. "She was very worried about you…all of your friends were…but she's fine Johnny. I think she just needs some time to deal with her emotions…that young lady sure does love you."

"And I love her too, Doc."

"That much is obvious. Listen, I know the collar's very uncomfortable, but I'd like you to keep it on for a few days. I suspect that you may have a slight neck injury that you'll feel in another day or two. Overall…you're doing fine, Johnny. Try to rest. I'll send a nurse in with some pain relief for you."

"Bless your heart, Doc…and thanks."

"Don't mention it. Get some rest."

As Brackett left Johnny's room, he was met by the paramedic's three anxious visitors.

"How is he, Doctor Brackett? Johnny's okay, isn't he?" The concern Chet had for his friend was very evident.

"Johnny's fine. He's awake and alert…everything checked out okay…no spinal injury and his memory is fine. He IS in a lot of pain, however. I'm about to send a nurse in with some pain meds, so he won't be awake for much longer. You can go back in as soon as the nurse is done. I assure you, Johnny will make a full recovery."

Kim let out the breath that she had been holding. "Thanks for the good news Doctor Brackett."

"You're welcome, but Johnny's the one who did all the work. I'll see you guys later."

After the nurse gave Johnny a couple pain-killing injections, she left and his visitors were able to go back in to see him.

Kim looked at Johnny with concern. "Feeling better?"

"I will be soon. Roy…how's…how's Justin…he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine Johnny. He just had that leg injury."

"And…and Dave and Cal…the ambulance guys?"

"Everyone's fine, Johnny…you're the one who got the worst of it."

Johnny quickly started to get drowsy.

"Johnny, Chet and I are gonna take off. I think there's someone far better looking than us who wants to stay with you for a while. I'm glad you're okay, Partner. We'll see you later."

"Okay Pally…later."

"Gage…get better soon, the Phantom needs his pigeon back."

"Chester B…when I'm back on my feet…you'll get yours."

"And I'll be waiting for it."

Roy and Chet both hugged Kim and left with the promise that they'd both be back later that evening. Once they left, Kim moved her chair closer to Johnny's bed. She sat there stroking Johnny's hair.

"I know I have to get used to this…the real possibility that you can be seriously injured at any time. But, I'm not ashamed to tell you that I was scared today…scared that…that you'd never again hold me in your arms or flash that smile…or tell me how much you love me."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this…I really am." Johnny paused for a moment. "I…I hope you still want to marry me."

"Johnny…nothing could EVER change my mind about that. I do want to marry you. I'm just grateful you're okay. I really thought I lost you today."

"Nah…it takes a lot to keep ME down. Besides, we have a wedding to start planning…June will be here before you know it."

"Yeah it will…and I can't wait." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Johnny's eyes were starting to close. "I'm glad…glad that Roy and Chet were with you today…I wouldn't have wanted you to go through this alone."

"I'm glad they were here with me, too. I don't know what I woulda done without them."

"Like I keep saying Kim…it's all in the family."

Kim smiled as Johnny fell asleep…her "family" still intact. "Yeah, it IS all in the family."

THE END


End file.
